


When Love Isn't Enough

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brief suicidal ideations, Depression, F/F, F/M, MPreg (mentioned), Non-Binary Frisk, Post-Pacifist Route, Pregnancy, Selectively Mute Frisk, Spoilers - Pacifist Route, magical pregnancy complications, skelepreg (as of chapter 8)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne convinces Alphys to have a baby with her, despite Alphys' doubts. Things start to go wrong very quickly, and Alphys' life is put on the line. Will Undyne and the rest of their friends come together to find a solution and save Alphys' life and their future, or is love not enough to save them this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Undertale fandom! You really shouldn't have left the door open.
> 
> This is a silly, stupid idea that wouldn't stop bothering me. I'm posting it because if I write things, I share them. This is my first time writing with these characters, so constructive criticism is very much welcomed.
> 
> I also cannot promise a steady posting schedule, as I have multiple projects running. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**1: Something New**

  
They didn't argue much. Little tiny things, maybe, but since one never pushed, the other never had to push back. Maybe the biggest point of contention was the thermostat, since Alphys liked to keep their little cottage warm and Undyne preferred it cool, and both could send the energy bill skyrocketing in the opposite seasons if left unabated. If that was the worst either of them could complain about in the three years since they'd made it official and Alphys moved in with Undyne, they knew they were doing just fine. They had love, in abundance. Even on the days when Alphys dwelled on how she'd been before, what she had done before, Undyne still loved her. That was why it had become so troubling that they'd been in a tiff for the past three days.

Alphys cringed from the very notion of the dissonance of arguing with someone she loved. She preferred to roll over than face confrontation, despite all of Undyne's attempts to bolster her, goading her into little fights just for the sake of getting her to disagree with her. Undyne had looked ever so proud when she got Alphys to push back on the finale of Season 4 of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie being better than Season 1 (because seriously, everything past Season 3 was just a cash grab to promote the updated visual novels). And yet, they had been having something of a disagreement for the past few weeks. It weighed on her mind, heavier than shackles around her plodding feet, even as she dragged herself from her lab in the basement to her favorite chair in their den, as she turned the question over in her head again.

Sure, it all sounded great, in theory, but that was the thing about theories: they were often wrong. Hypotheses and the like could all be disproved, and with something this big, she wasn't sure the risk was worth the potential reward. At the same time, though, if it did come out right, it could be something beautiful and wonderful, something she and Undyne would treasure for the rest of their natural lives. Even as she dared to dwell on that, her doubts flooded back in, reminding her of just how wrong things had gone last time she took a risk like this. Still, she argued back in her own head, scratching at the spikes there as if she could drive the negativity off with her tiny claws, even _that_ had turned out alright in the end, right? Sort of? Maybe?

Undyne was home from school already -- Toriel had all but begged her to teach gym class and self-defense at the monster school at the bottom of the mountain where most of the monsters had ended up settling -- and Alphys could hear her punching the carrots for their dinner into submission. (She wasn't the best cook, but all Alphys could reliably make on her own was microwave ramen.) Not quite ready to face a continuation of the morning's argument when she was still disagreeing with herself, she sighed, tossing her own tempest back and forth and rubbing her head against the corduroy of her chair, until she heard the noises from the kitchen stop and heard the oven door slam shut. Then, there were footsteps, and soon, thin, sinewy fingers stroking up her chin.

"Hey, Alph." Undyne tickled under Alphys' chin, and she squealed and tipped her face back to avoid her, only to be trapped in a kiss from above. Undyne was leaning over the back of her chair, grinning in her usual, broad way to see her -- and even after they'd squabbled that morning! -- and pressed a few more insistent kisses over her forehead and cheeks before straightening up and circling the chair to crouch in front of her. "I'm sorry about breakfast. I got the fork out of the wall!"

"I'm s-surprised you got it in as deep as you did," Alphys giggled helplessly at the thought. "But, listen, about that--"

"Yeah, uh, about that." Undyne ran her hand down through her ponytail, her gaze dipping and ducking down and away from Alphys' face. "Look, I know you're kinda feeling not so hot on the idea, and maybe I got carried away. I'm not gonna lie; I still really wanna do it. It'd be great to meet someone new, someone who's a little of me and a little of you.” Her tiny smile was just a little heartbreaking to Alphys, even as Undyne quickly digressed, “Plus, Asgore's worried that since monsters are still a little gun-shy about being up here, the population'll keep dropping, and maybe someone like me having a kid could encourage everyone else, but if you're not ready--"

"U-Undyne?" Alphys trepidaceously extended her stubby hands to touch Undyne's cheeks, and Undyne subconsciously leaned into her fingers, her eye wide and her jaw slack, as if she were still unused to being touched gently. "I... I was thinking too. I don't know if I'll ever be ready. I'm... I'm just not that confident."

Undyne's face fell. "I thought you'd say that. So, it's okay. We don't have to. 'Sides, if we really wanted a kid, there's plenty of other ways." She smiled big again, pulling her lips wide, and Alphys could very nearly feel her yanking her heartstrings as she put a brave face on in the face of her existential loss. "We can borrow Frisk anytime, right?"

"S-sure, o-o-of course, but... I... I do want to have your baby."

Of all the things Alphys thought she might have to argue with Undyne over, she never thought it'd be this. She loved children! She just didn't trust herself, because she knew how good she was at making mistakes. Still, Undyne had gotten the idea into her head from Asgore, and, in a fit of excitement, asked Alphys to have a baby with her.

Alphys had panicked and said no. More specifically, “Me? Are you nuts?!”

For the past three days, they'd had some of the most awkward arguments imaginable, because Undyne wanted a straight, solid reason and Alphys couldn't bear to give her one and at some point, Alphys would stop saying, "I really don't want to talk about this" and shift into hiding under the nearest surface she could fit under, and Undyne would throw whatever was nearest her into a wall and storm off. Alphys berated herself in the wake of each disagreement, and though Undyne would text her apology after she'd had a chance to calm down, but it seemed like Undyne was stuck on it and would broach the subject again, hoping Alphys might reconsider, or at least explain why she was refusing. Alphys had been reconsidering, over and over, and she still didn't know just how to explain how she felt.

This time, at least, Undyne wasn't working herself up into a temper tantrum this time. She was bright pink, or rather, purple, through her azure scales, and she grabbed both of Alphys' hands, dropping from a kneel down to one knee. "Alph, really? Don't tease me."

"I would never!!" Alphys squeaked and tried to wave off the thought, but Undyne had her hands in a vice grip that nearly hurt. “No, you're right! I c-can't say that I'm not a little apprehensive, but I th-think, if we work together, and we both work on a few things, we could be g-great moms!”

Undyne squeezed Alphys' hands even harder, crushing them in her grip. “That's it, now you're giving me something! What do ya want me to work on?” She shook Alphys around a little, until Alphys forcefully pulled her hands back, her face hot and red, grinning through her embarrassment.

“W-w-w-well, if you promise to calm down a little, and I'll promise to try to be stronger, and maybe one of us starts learning to cook, then I think we'll be okay.” Alphys trembled, then bumped her forehead against Undyne's chest. “What d-d-d-do y-y-y-y--” Alphys couldn't get through her stammering, because Undyne leaned down and kissed Alphys on the snout.

“I think we'll be fine.” She jumped back, shaking her ponytail back. “Come on, Alph, we're the ex-Captain of the Guard and ex-Royal Scientist! We can do anything! Our kid'll be the smartest, strongest little runt anywhere!”

Undyne planted a smooch on Alphys' nose again, and Alphys couldn't help a tiny squeal of delight, despite the lingering doubt still swirling in her gut. Even after a few years, she still sometimes had nightmares about the Determination experiments, about the shambling horrors she'd created by accident, at the struggle of lying and hiding it, and the subsequent guilt that lingered from becoming a recluse and withdrawing from the people she cared about. However, she also could say she was moving on.

She'd finally gotten back into her studies, mapping out monsterkind, quantifying, diagramming, and studying for the benefit of themselves and their human neighbors, and she had more friends now than ever. Papyrus was a pal when he visited Undyne, and Sans, while a joker, sometimes knew just what to say to help her think through a problem. The Queen – Alphys still thought of Toriel as such, despite never really knowing her as Queen, only ever knowing of her, and meeting her long after her abdication – was kind and supported all of her work now (so long as she promised never to harm another monster), the King was nearly paternal to she and Undyne both. Frisk, sweet little Frisk was the cherry on her root beer float. Maybe she could be strong enough. Maybe becoming someone's mom was her next step.

Undyne carried her into the kitchen like a bride, kissing her hands as she set her into her chair and busted open the oven. “I better get used to spoiling you rotten now!” Undyne grinned broadly, as toothy, sincere, and brash as ever, and whipped the oven open. Whatever Undyne had made smelled mostly edible, and Alphys couldn't help but giggle.

“Aw, don't spoil me, I d-don't deserve--”

A full plate of carrot-noodle hash, held together with some kind of cream sauce, landed in front of Alphys with a thunk, and Undyne crouched down in front of her chair, her expression somewhere between intimidating and ecstasy. “Nope! You're my princess and you're gonna be my babymama, so I'm gonna make you as happy as you can be!”

Alphys laughed off her anxiety, not sure what she could possibly say to that.

Dinner was surprisingly edible, and the night went on as it usually did, with the two of them enjoying dinner together, then curling up on their loveseat for a couple dozen rounds of Mew Cutie Smash Friends, filling up their little home with squeals, shouting, and laughter. Undyne had a natural talent for the game, of course, but Alphys still had fun. When they were together, it seemed like nothing else mattered. Alphys could forget herself in their simple contentment and the warm glow of their happily ever after. She thought that more might make it better, but she couldn't know, not yet. Perhaps, she thought, not knowing was the problem. She liked knowledge, knowing. Like with so many other things, trying would be the only way to find out for sure.

They went through the motions of the night, their rituals and routine, until it was time to cozy down into bed for the night. Alphys settled in, pushing her nightgown down and tugging the sheets up, and Undyne's nude form hit the bed beside her, shaking it from her usual impact (and making Alphys thank her lucky stars that Undyne had reinforced the bed frame). Undyne propped herself up on her elbow, laying out next to Alphys in tableau, all her scars and the length of her form on display, her face in a deliberate wink even with her eye stitched shut. “So, Alph.” Her grin took on a lascivious tilt, and she spoke huskily: “How you wanna do this?”

“O-oh.” Alphys' knees flew up into her chest, and her cheeks and chest all burned with embarrassment and excitement. “Y-you mean, t-t-tonight?”

“'Less you really wanna wait.” Undyne slid an arm over to her, then ran it up over Alphys' hip and to her waist. “If you'd rather wait, we can, but baby, I'm ready. Are you ready?” She slid closer, all bedroom eyes, her touch so gentle it wouldn't have bruised a buttercup, and Alphys' soul flared in her chest. She tried to stammer a response, her heart pounding, her legs wiggling with excitement as Undyne crept into her space and planted a tender kiss on her nose. “If not, say so now, or get ready.”

Alphys grinned, but braced herself. “I'm ready.” She dove into Undyne's chest, throwing her arms around her, content against her breast with her head under Undyne's chin. She could feel Undyne chuckling, as she slid her hands up Alphys' sides and sat up, taking Alphys with her.

“Alright, babe! Let's lock and load!” Alphys found herself planted on Undyne's thighs, her chubby limbs squared against hard muscle, and trembled as Undyne skated her fingers up to Alphys' shoulders. She leaned in, and Undyne kissed her a few times. Her nose, her forehead, her chin, then her lips, and she lingered, teeth and lips nipping and sucking, setting off fireworks in Alphys' chest. Alphys shivered, but tried to keep up, groping at the muscle on Undyne's back, leaning against Undyne. Undyne captured more of her as she let her weight rest against her, belly to belly, breast to breast. Undyne looked down into Alphys' face, grinning, then gently pulled her glasses off. Alphys mouthed an 'oh my,' then buried her face in Undyne's breast.

“I'm ready. I'm really ready.”

Undyne's chest rumbled with assent and anticipation, and she set Alphys back, putting a little bit of space between them. Alphys shivered, as she saw Undyne had gone serious, her brow furrowed in concentration. She held her hand up, fingers spread, the red webbing stretched thin, then pushed her palm against her chest. Her soul gleamed, white and green and brilliant, and its physical manifestation materialized in front of her, pulsing and making the dim room look like shining daylight. Alphys was utterly dazzled, her every instinct pleading her to reach out and touch it, to become part of it, to join with Undyne's radiance and be warm and contented, and then to explore every ounce of that energy and catalog all of it, but a sharp breath from Undyne brought Alphys back to the moment. Tension mounted in her brow, the strain of putting forth so much energy at once a drain even on her wellspring. Alphys looked at her own thick palm, hesitating for a moment longer. Then, she brought it to her chest and willed her soul loose.

Alphys felt tiny by comparison. Her light, yellow and quivering, unsteady and erratic, was a blip next to Undyne's shine. She'd known it would be like this, and so much of her was afraid Undyne would laugh. She didn't. Undyne took both of Alphys' hands into hers, and their souls met between them.

For an instant, Alphys _was_ Undyne. She could see herself like a flicker of a movie reel against her own vision of Undyne in ecstasy, pale and panting from the effort of sharing her soul. The sensation was exquisite and excruciating all at once, too much and yet, because it was Undyne, it was perfect.

Undyne was perfect, and she had never felt more inadequate.

She reeled back, panting, the image of her soul dissipating into her chest, but in the last moment before its faint light blinked out, she thought she saw a flicker of Undyne's green in the yellow of hers. Undyne gasped as if she'd been holding her breath, then, after a second's recovery, she dove after Alphys to where she'd curled at the end of the bed.

"Hey, Alph, you good? Damn, that was intense!" Undyne, her tones all gravel and lust, caught her up in her arms again, wrapping around her as she tried to curl tighter into the fetal position. Undyne panted against her neck, her chest heaving, and Alphys dared to open her eyes to see her smiling down at her. "Talk to me."

"I, I, I-I-I..." Alphys swallowed hard, her voice thick when she did manage words, "It was... really intense.” There surely had to be a stronger word than intense, but Alphys was a scientist, not a linguist. She could have written a mathematical calculation to describe exactly how much pressure and pleasure she'd plunged through, but that was a job for when she had more energy. “Did you... s-see anything?"

"Light." Undyne's expression softened, and she seemed to catch her breath. "Light and you. It was crazy bright in here, I hardly even know what happened!" She rolled up, taking Alphys with her and body-slamming the two of them against the pillows, grinning madly again. "Man, how wild is this!"

"I've n-never shared my soul before, either," Alphys offered weakly, as Undyne nuzzled her cheek against Alphys' chest. Alphys smothered a little whimper against the roof of her mouth, then wrapped her arms around Undyne's head. "I hope I was..."

"Amazing. Feeling your soul like that, that was amazing." Undyne's breath rumbled against her breast, and she shifted her face to look directly into Alphys' face. Then, she smeared at the hollows under Alphys' eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I... I..." Alphys felt her throat close, and she blinked back a few more tears. "I guess... I'm just... scared, okay? What if I mess this up too?"

"It's okay." Undyne wrapped her arms around Alphys' waist. "I told you, you and me together, we can handle anything." She made a few soft shushing noises, like the sound of legs moving through reeds and thrushes, then rested her chin in the crook of Alphys' neck and shoulder. "We're gonna be alright. This is gonna be great, baby, I promise." Her voice came drowsier by the second: "Promise me... promise me... the second you know, you'll tell me, okay?"

"O-okay." Alphys ran her hand down through Undyne's hair, and Undyne turned up towards her again.

"Love you."

"I love you, too."

Undyne fell into a doze against Alphys' chest, but Alphys laid awake a little longer, feeling more than a little unsettled... or, rather, screaming on the inside. No amount of recalling all of Undyne's reassurances was bearing off the weight of her guilt, her sins, her failures, and every time she thought back on Undyne's last whisper of, "We're gonna be alright," and "Love you," her own soul shouted back to argue on:

_"What if we're not alright?"_

_"What if love isn't enough?"_

She hated not knowing, and it was only threatening to kick up another argument with herself. She hated that. All of that.

Finally, she found something she could settle on: even if she didn't know, this was the only way she was going to find out.


	2. Sparks Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne can't contain herself waiting to hear whether or not Alphys is expecting, and when Frisk comes to visit, Alphys distracts herself by letting the knowledge flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to use this chapter both as a means of advancing the plot, as well as establishing some of my headcanons for this story's version of the universe. This includes Deaf/HoH and Selectively Mute Frisk, and a little bit of genderfluidity. These are just my headcanons, and I apologize if you object.

**2: Sparks Flying**

All of the students who took Undyne's gym class noticed her ducking away to her cell phone every few minutes. She'd check for new messages, growl incoherently to herself, then shove it away and make the exercises more aggressive. Word made its way up to Headmistress Toriel when a group of onion monsters came and complained to her that she'd made them run 5,000 laps and now their tentacles were sore, so during lunch, she made her way down to the gymnasium to check on her.

"Is something the matter, Undyne?" She noticed Undyne's lunchbox ignored on one of the bleachers, as Undyne pitched spears at a target.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just so excited I can't see straight!" Undyne whipped around, dropping her energy and beaming with madness in her eyes. "I'm waiting for Alphys to tell me if we got a spark!"

"Oh! So Doctor Alphys finally caved?" Toriel giggled to herself.

"Caved?" Undyne's grin whipped into an ugly scowl in an instant. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that I know you were putting some pressure on her. I can tell how excited you are, though." Toriel pointedly looked at the target on the wall, pierced through until the bullseye was wiped off of the page completely. Undyne crossed her arms.

"Yeah, but she was just nervous. She agreed last night, though, and now we're waiting, and she promised she'd text me, and she told me to stop texting her an hour ago, but I'm just SO EXCITED." Undyne clenched her fists in front of her chest, already smiling again. "A baby, Toriel, how crazy is that? I'm gonna be a mom!"

"You should wait until Alphys experiences the spark before you fly off the handle over the prospect thereof. I admit, Asgore and I had to try twice." Toriel set her hands on Undyne's shoulders, and at the very mention of what Asgore and Toriel once shared, combined with Toriel's ever-serene presence, Undyne felt her energy wick out. "Now, why don't you go easy on the children, try not to worry over Alphys until the end of the school day, and after that, go see Papyrus so you can blow off some steam before going home? I had intended to send Frisk over to see Alphys today anyway, and perhaps if Alphys is calm, she'll sense the spark sooner."

"Yeah." Undyne nodded a few times, backing away from Toriel and repeating, "Yeah, yeah!" She clenched her fists again, blazing with enthusiasm, as Toriel stifled a giggle. "I'll tell Pap and the dogs and the rest of the guard! They'll lose their freaking minds!"

"I'm certain they shall. And please, do let Asgore know once you find out for sure. He'll be delighted." Undyne felt a chill of discomfort shoot through her veins when Toriel mentioned Asgore again; it was always awkward when she talked about him, at least to Undyne. For most of her life, she had only known Asgore as the gentle, sad, kind man who been so aggrieved at losing his son enough to reopen a war their people had lost long ago and willing to go to any lengths to care for his kingdom. He hadn't spoken of her, likely because the reminder would have eroded what heart he had left, and Toriel and the King's time together had ended long before Undyne's life began, but hearing Toriel tell him off when they first reunited had soured her for the instant. It took her a little while and a long conversation over tea (one strongly encouraged by Asgore) for her to come to understand why Toriel felt how she did – she, too, had lost two children in a single day, but rather than wanting revenge, she couldn't stand the thought of another child dying in front of her. Even Undyne could admit discomfort with the prospect of killing kids. She had barely even wanted to kill Frisk when she'd met them, only forcing herself through it with the prospect of freedom. Now, she and Toriel were cordial. It just still gave her the willies to know what lay in the shadow of this woman's warm, motherly smile.

Now that the prospect of being a mother loomed so large in Undyne's mind, she wondered what she would have done if it had been her child. Which of the Royal Family she would have taken after. She was pretty sure it would be Asgore, and despite liking the old goat, she wouldn't want to see her life come to that.

When the afternoon came and the final bell rang, Undyne hurried off to the diner at the edge of the human town. Papyrus had set up there as part of his work being an ambassador for monsters, self-assured that his food would make friendship between humans and monsters easy, “BECAUSE HOW COULD ANYONE, HUMAN OR MONSTER, RESIST MY PASTA?” Sans had agreed and told him that his cooking could bring everyone to the table, and after groaning and rolling his eyes until the sockets hurt and taking a few lessons from Toriel, Papyrus was handling being a line cook with aplomb. As his usual, Papyrus was over his station, chatting with Sans through the aperture between the kitchen and diner as he slumped over the diner's bar with his jacket dipping into the ketchup left on his plate. Papyrus perked up off of groaning off one of Sans' jokes as she pushed the door open, the bell jingling. “UNDYNE!” He waved with all of his usual bombast, one ounce of maturity short of jumping up and down to greet her. “HOW IS SCHOOL? HOW IS ALPHYS?”

“School's great, and Alphys is better!” Undyne dropped her duffel down next to Sans and sank onto the rotating vinyl seat next to his, already grinning. “Guess what happened last night?”

“Let me guess,” Sans offered from his spot, his eyelights already gleaming. “You two swapped spit and watched anime until Alphys fell asleep?”

“No! Well, like two thirds of that, but no!” Undyne whacked him on the back, then grinned at Papyrus and whispered very loudly: “She said we could try to share our souls!”

“WOWIE!” Papyrus, with his usual lack of an inside voice, shook all the orders off the rack behind him with his outburst, but spun around and stuck his head through the hole between the kitchen and the dining area, his skull all but split from the intensity of his grin. “YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO BE SOMEONE'S MOM?”

“I dunno! Alphys hasn't given me the thumbs up or thumbs down yet!” Undyne laughed raucously, slamming her fist on the bar. The diner's owner sighed, and if anyone had been paying attention to him, they'd notice him pulling out the phone book to call a repairman to fix the light she'd just cracked, but Sans was affixed to her with a broad, mad smile.

“So you two are gonna be parents? I gotta say, that's pretty fantastic to hear. You might even say...” He paused for effect, then winked. “It's _mom_ -umental.”

“You're the mental one, you dork!” Undyne slapped him on the back again, and he straightened himself on his chair.

“Hey, good follow up. But nah, I'm barely even joking.” Sans spun in his seat, then took another french fry off his plate. “You two are the first people I've heard about having a kid since we got above ground. Tori's been saying she's worried she won't have any students if people don't get used to living here and, y'know, get on with their lives.” He tilted his head around towards her again, and she could just about taste the joke coming. “What I'm saying is we could use a few more _mom_ sters around here.”

“Ugh, you dork!”

“REALLY, SANS!” Papyrus burst through the kitchen door, but leaned over the counter towards Undyne. “WE SHOULD BE CONGRATULATING UNDYNE! SO, CONGRATULATIONS, UNDYNE!” Undyne chuckled and returned the one-armed hug, grinning as big as she could.

“Thanks, man, you have no idea how hype I am!” She shook him around, rattling his bones just a little, then stepped back. “I don't wanna take you away from work, but I promise I'll keep you posted, okay?”

“OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SINCERELY WISHES BOTH YOU AND DOCTOR ALPHYS THE VERY BEST OF LUCK!” He stepped back, hands on his hips and pride in his expression, as if those words were a gift bestowed from the heavens. “WITH ME ON YOUR SIDE, I'M SURE THINGS WILL TURN OUT GREAT!”

“Paps, you're just grating.” Sans tugged his plate out from where Papyrus had leaned on it, and Papyrus squawked and tried to smear the ketchup off of his apron, then complained all the way back into the kitchen. “And hey, Undyne? Good luck.” He gave her a quick salute and a wink. “If it's you, I just know it's going to be phe-mom-enal.”

“You know what?” She put her face right in front of his. “I bet you're right. And when we get there, we'll see who's laughing!” Sans, a little too sturdy to be intimidated by her anymore, kept his grin in place.

“Probably me.”

Undyne laughed again – she couldn't help it. “Yeah, probably.” She took up her bag and jogged for the door. “Paps, I'm going shopping! I'll hit you up as soon as I hear from Alphys!”

“THANKS, UNDYNE!” Papyrus waved from his station, already back at working hard. Undyne couldn't help but be proud of the lanky softie. He and Sans had adapted well to living here. New life, new world. Undyne was way too excited about all the newness around her.

She barged off towards the shops, looking for the tollgate run by the dog sentries. She was going to blow off steam by taking all of them with her to the shops to buy presents for Alphys. That new anime she was talking about, slippers, candy, anything that might bring a smile to her face! She was about to make her a mom, she deserved every bit of it!

She was walking on air, and she knew just how goofy she had to look, but the thrills running through her were making her shake with anticipation. She knew she couldn't put this all on Alphys, not when Alphys was surely just as nervous!

How could Alphys not be shouting down the moon?!

* * *

 Alphys had been struggling to keep her hands from shaking all day. Undyne had texted incessantly for the first few hours after they parted in the morning, and Alphys could barely keep her fingers from trembling on the keys long enough to tell her to let her be.

She wasn't having second thoughts - _no she wasn't_ \- but she definitely had a lot to be nervous about, so she couldn't even be mad at herself for feeling a lot shaky. She tried to delve into her studies to pass the hours and keep her mind off of the spark, but somehow ended up becoming distracted from her analysis of human composition compared to monster composition by a Blu-Ray of Super Samurai Snail Squad Toriel had picked up for her.

A knock at her door five disks in made her jump from her seat, and she dove under the coffee table, quaking. "Wh-who's there?!" The knocking paused, then resumed, insistent, until Alphys noticed a pattern.

Something the human had taught her. "Morse code."

_"It is me – stop. Mom said to come visit – stop."_

"One second!" Alphys crawled out from under the table and scrambled for the door, and smiled with relief to find Frisk with their little fist still rapping on the doorframe. They beamed, and Alphys felt embarrassment creep up her face. She still forced herself to make eye contact and speak slowly. "Sorry, I completely lost track of time." Frisk shook their head and shrugged, but opened their arms. "Oh, you." Alphys accepted Frisk's hug of forgiveness -- something they'd learned from Papyrus, no doubt -- and stood back. "Would you like me to tune up your hearing aid today?"

Frisk nodded, then let their hands do the talking. _"Yes please."_

Alphys kept her lab dark and a little cool for her tastes, just to ensure her books didn't get wrinkled and anything she was working on didn't get disturbed. Besides, the lab made a very nice darkroom when Papyrus brought in a full roll of film. Alphys shivered as she reached the bottom step, but Frisk sighed at the cool air. Frisk quickly found a comfortable position on Alphys' lab desk after moving some of the books aside, and Alphys very carefully removed the implant apparatus from their ear. Frisk winced and rubbed their head, but watched intently as Alphys examined the wiring under a microscope. She faced Frisk and clumsily signed along as she spoke: "Looks like it should be running at peak efficiency. That's good. I hope it stays in good shape for a while. There might be a few months when you have to go to a regular human doctor."

Frisk stuck their tongue out. _"You're much better at it."_ Then, they cocked their head. _"Why?"_

"Did your mom tell you – ooh." Alphys sighed as she failed to think of the right signs, and quickly gestured _"Wait, please"_ before reinserting the hearing aid. Once Frisk had gotten brave enough to sign in front of their monster friends and family, everybody who regularly interacted with them learned to read it. Sans had been the quickest to pick up using signs, but Papyrus had very rapidly excelled over him at talking in hands. Undyne's webbed fingers weren't suited for it, but she mostly shouted anyway, and when Frisk was around she made sure to face them, and though Alphys tried, her fingers were just a little too stubby to keep up sometimes. With Frisk's hearing aid in, however, they could partially hear, and for monsters who had lips, lip-reading helped them get a complete understanding for those who couldn't speak their language. She had a feeling they were both about to learn a few words. "Undyne and I decided to have a baby."

Frisk gasped, their hands covering their mouth, then began to blather with their hands moving at impressive speed. _"That's so exciting! When did you find out?"_

Alphys' head spun, but she chuckled nervously as the words came together, and timidly answered, "Well, uh, we..." her voice shrank. "Sorta haven't yet, but we're really hoping..." Frisk looked puzzled, their head tilting again. "I mean, we shared our souls last night, and..." Frisk tilted their head the other direction, and Alphys realized they were completely lost. She laughed, a nervous "heh heh heh," and rolled a chair over to sit in front of Frisk. "Humans work differently from monsters, I guess. Makes sense, since humans are flesh and blood, and monsters are dust and magic. How do humans have babies?"

Frisk brightened, and began to quickly sign their answer out. Alphys watched for a moment, absorbing her rapidfire words and phrases, speechless, until she finally had to hold up her hands. "Whoa, whoa! You're going way too fast!" Frisk stopped mid-gesture. "I was getting most of that, about the mom and the dad and them loving each other a lot, and then there was something?? About a bird??"

_"Stork."_ Frisk signed the letters out one by one, giggling to themself. _"They're big, with long legs and broad wings, and they carry babies around."_

"Oh... oh boy..." Alphys' face fell, and Frisk tapped their hand on the table, reminding her to look up and make eye contact. "Sorry! It's just, that seems... implausible. Then again, I guess to you, the way monsters make babies might sound weird."

Frisk nodded a few times, swinging their legs off the table. _"It usually takes time. Someone at school said his mom just told him the stork was coming, but it won't get here for a while."_

"Oh! Well, our baby won't be here for a while anyway either, and that's if it's coming. Hang on." She scooted her chair over to a bookshelf and snatched out a book on human biology. She held it up so Frisk could see. "I'm just going to compare!"

She scooted back over and flipped the book open, right to the section on human reproduction. Frisk hopped down and leaned over Alphys' arm as she skimmed the page. "Oh... so..." Her face flushed pink. "You have to do that to make a baby? Wow. I mean, wow. Some monsters do that for fun, but most of us don't have..." She swallowed, and glanced over to Frisk, who had read along and now had their face buried in their sweater. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Your mom'll kill me if she knows you know about that stuff now!" She keened and whimpered, hiding her face in her hands, until Frisk tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

_"I won't tell, I won't tell her! I kinda knew it was something like that anyway."_ Their face still scrunched up, their lower lip almost touching the bottom of their button-nose, and Alphys scrolled her chair back over to her shelf and put the book away. _"So, how is monster pregnancy different?"_ At Alphys' confusion, Frisk signed _"pregnancy"_ again and spelled it out.

"Oh, well." Alphys spun in her chair, then jumped out of it and pushed it back under her desk, her clawed feet scraping the tiles as she started to pace. "It's... uh... actually a little different for every monster. Some of us have corporeal bodies, some of us are held together with more magic, and the ghosts, well, they're..." Frisk watched her, slowly folding their arms as they waited for an answer. Alphys seemed to recognize their impatience, and laughed her anxiety out. "Okay! Really simple! When two monsters love each other very much, they share a little of their souls, right? And those two soul pieces should come together to make a new one! One of the monsters – usually one will volunteer – will carry the new soul around while it does what it needs to do!"

"Oh!" Alphys giggled at Frisk's audible surprise, even as Frisk scratched their head, then signed, _"So, is that why it's a little different for each monster?"_

"Yes, yes, exactly!" Alphys nodded enthusiastically, then turned a few pages, lifting her face for Frisk as she explained each one. "Ghosts, usually it takes a day or two, just, one day there's a ghost and the next there's two. It takes a lot of energy for ghosts to make a new ghost, though, so you don't see them have babies much. In fact, I don't think there's been a new ghost in the underground in a good long while. Monsters like skeletons take a little longer than ghosts, since their bodies are..." Alphys squinted at the page, because even she couldn't understand some of the jargon on the handwritten page. Lots of words like "ectoplasm" and "void intrusion" and script she didn't understand. "They're _complicated._ " She signed _complicated_ for emphasis. “Then there's rock monsters, snowmen, quite a few others that are mostly immobile and link with their partners long distance or who chip off bits of themselves to create a new one, thus not needing a partner. Oh, flame and water sprites, they're mostly incorporeal, so --" Alphys realized she was drooling in her excitement over the text and that Frisk was dizzy from trying to keep up, and giggled as she wiped her mouth off. "But, monsters like me and Undyne, it's nice and simple, and actually pretty close to how humans do it. We share our souls, similar to how humans exchange gametes – gam – " She started to sign it out, then sighed. "Little pieces of genetic material. Between me and Undyne, we both sort of knew I'd have to carry it around, since she's, uh, prone to injury, since she puts herself at more risk. Both of us will contribute our magic – it'll just sort of, you know, _seep out_ without either of us knowing -- and the baby will grow, and when it's ready, I'll, uh, you know..." She made a few vague, meaningless motions, then the correct ones. "Give birth." She cleared her throat as if the discomfort at the thought had lodged up against her uvula, and she jumped up to put her book away. "At least, that's how it should work with the kinds of monsters we are. Based on my folks, and Undyne's moms."

Frisk tapped the table, and Alphys made herself look as Frisk signed out another question: _"Monsters don't need a dad at all?"_

"Oh, right, humans and their binary thing." Alphys rubbed her forehead, as Frisk motioned for her to _"repeat."_ "No, no, uh, monster boy and girl doesn't work like human boy and girl. I mean, the way human boy and girl is usually defined, since there are exceptions." She grinned toothily, and trotted back over to Frisk, close enough that they could hear easier as Alphys signed her explanation. "Monsters don't have spermatozoa or ovum – the dad part and the mom part. Just souls. Since every monster has a soul, any monster can have a baby with any monster they want, as long as they both want it."

_"Even monsters who look like guys?"_

"Sure! It's not even that weird. My dad carried me around, since my mom was, er, kinda accident prone, so I was told. Not that I remember them much. But monsters, we just make the space we need to keep the soul safe." Alphys patted her hands over her chubby midsection. “I think I've got it, y'know?” She giggled again, but looking at the little diamond formed by her thumbs and index fingers made her sweat. Frisk tugged her sleeve.

“ _You look nervous.”_ They clasped a hand around hers. _“Is everything okay?”_

“Aw, honey.” Warmth bubbled up into Alphys' chest, and she squeezed Frisk's hand. “I'm just a little nervous. I mean, in a few months, I'm gonna be a mom. Someone's going to be depending on me and t-trusting me to take care of them...” Her face fell, and she found herself trembling against Frisk. “It's... not... like I've never let anyone down before.” She bit her lower lip. “Wh-what if I... screw up?” Frisk tapped her shoulder, and she dared make eye contact with them.

“ _I think you'll be a good mom. You're smart.”_ Frisk giggled, then patted Alphys' shoulders before continuing to sign. _“What do you want?”_

“What do I want?”

“ _You know. A lizard, or a fish?”_ Frisk beamed, and Alphys guffawed and shuffled a few steps back.

“Well, it'll probably be somewhere in the middle!” She shrugged to herself, grinning sheepishly. “Who knows? Who knows anything? I don't even know if it'll happen; it's not like the spark's hit yet.”

Frisk frowned again, and Alphys turned to see them studying her. “Oh, right! Humans have that menstruation thing. Monsters don't. The spark is how we know!” She laughed, almost giddily. “It's just what we call the moment when the two halves of the new soul come together. If it happens, that means there's going to be a baby, and if we don't, then maybe we'll try again.”

Frisk nodded, then asked, _“So, when does it happen?”_

“Anywhere between overnight and two days from sharing souls. So, we don't have to wait like humans do! And we know, too!” Alphys felt a familiar burn in her chest – eagerness at sharing her knowledge! “You see, when monsters feel the spark, we _really_ feel it! It's kind of like a little explosion, or fireworks! The stronger the monster, the bigger the spark! I heard when the Queen and King made their son, she blew up part of the King's garden when the spark hit!” She guffawed. "I doubt it'll be anything that spectacular for me and Undyne. I'm nothing like that. If it even happens at--!"

Alphys didn't get to finish her sentence. The room shook, all her books and bottles and everything on the shelves trembled, and Alphys' vision flashed with blue light. Then, all at once, she crumpled, unconscious, to a heap on the floor.

* * *

Undyne stalked out of the candy shop with a massive sack slung over her shoulder, and was about to head to her next stop on the "buy Alphys everything that makes her smile" grand tour, until she heard a friendly voice call her name. Toriel was approaching with her market basket slung over one furry arm and a few paper bags stacked within, and Undyne grinned and hailed her in return as she caught up. "I see you're still distracting yourself." Toriel pointedly looked at the bag of candy over Undyne's shoulder, then the tote bags loaded with comic books. Undyne shrugged -- not like any of it was heavy.

"Hey, I still haven't heard from her, and I know she's a little nervous about the whole thing. I was gonna try to impress her tonight anyway." Undyne rubbed her hands together, creating smoke from the friction. "I'm gonna make a ramen so good it'll spin her cute little head around!"

Toriel smiled, but only to mask a dubious expression. "Of course, but try to go easy on her. She is not as strong as you are, calculably so. She will likely need support throughout the process, and perhaps a gentler hand will do her some good."

Undyne's jaw clenched. “What do you mean?” Toriel pursed her lips for a moment, then touched her lips.

“Ah...” Undyne's brow furrowed as Toriel vacillated, but she cleared her throat. “Only, that she will be in a delicate state. More emotional. She may feel fragile, especially as she must protect herself not only for her own sake, but for that of your future. Your enthusiasm is welcome, but you may wish to be careful not to stress her out.” Toriel giggled blithely in the face of Undyne's ugly anger. “Knowing Dr. Alphys, she'll be doing plenty of stressing out on her own.”

“What, you think I'm going to make it worse?”

“No, but I imagine you'll be the only person who can make it better.” Those words sent guilt and anxiety creeping up Undyne's throat, but she silently bit them back down and crossed her arms. She tried to take Toriel's words as that of a mother concerned for another, and maybe as much for Undyne as Alphys. “I know you'd feel dreadful if you inadvertently harmed her. Please bear that in mind, and do know that I will do everything I can to help.”

Undyne couldn't help but toss her head back and cross her arms. “I'll be sure to let Alphys know. I'm sure she'll really appreciate the help.” Then, the question she was trying to avoid crept back: “Uh, what if... what if Alphys has trouble handling it?”

Toriel's grave expression but lack of surprise told Undyne that she'd been expecting this, if she hadn't already been wondering the very same. “Well, my dear, you will be the best person to help her through that. You have helped her with much already. I believe you two can--” Before she could finish, her phone chimed, and she gasped. “My apologies, that's Frisk's ringtone.” Undyne frowned as Toriel picked it up – Frisk usually didn't call people, and even Toriel seemed apprehensive, the phone shaking in her furry palm. “Hello, my child--”

Undyne heard Frisk's strained voice screaming and audible through the plastic and the fluff around Toriel's ear. “MAMA! MAMA!” Toriel gasped, pushing the phone from her ear as Frisk cried. “ALPH... ALPHYTH... HELP!”

“I'm coming, can you text me what's wrong?” Toriel turned to Undyne, but Undyne had dropped her bags and broke into a full run towards home. Toriel followed, still trying to coax more out of Frisk, but Frisk was crying incoherently, and loud enough that everyone they passed turned their head. As Undyne passed the diner that marked the edge of the town and the beginning of the mountain, Sans stepped into the sidewalk.

“MOVE, LAZYBONES!” Undyne snarled, her heart pounding, but Sans' eyesocket shifted to raise with curiosity.

“Uh, you sure look fired up. What's toasting your buns?”

Toriel caught up, and Sans' eyesockets widened at Frisk's voice over the phone. “Way... Way ub, Alphyth...”

“Headed home?” Sans waved a hand as he turned. “Follow me, I know a shortcut.” Undyne knew enough about Sans' shortcuts to follow him, and as they turned the corner around the diner, she found her feet landing at the crunching leaves that surrounded her home. She didn't bother to ask how Sans could possibly have a shortcut from the bottom of the mountain to halfway up it, but she had more important things on her mind.

“ _Wake up, Alphys!”_

She slammed the front door off the hinges and into the opposite wall and bolted for the steps, launching herself down the stairwell and crashing down into Alphys' lab with a roar. Frisk was curled over Alphys' body, crying out their panic and shaking her, but Undyne dove in and rolled Alphys onto her back. She was pale, her skin clammy, but Undyne could hear her breathing. She growled and pushed her head against Alphys', pulling her up to her chest.

“C'mon, Alph, talk to me!” She rubbed her back, squeezing her tight, and Alphys' eyes slowly opened. Undyne heard her groan softly, and set her back on the ground again. Toriel tugged Undyne's collar.

“Give her air, dear.” She knelt down on Alphys' other side, wrapping an arm around Frisk as she did so. “There, there, my child, you were most helpful.” She rubbed up Frisk's back. “Why don't you let Sans get you a bottle of pop?” Frisk nodded, signed a _“thank you”_ and toddled off to where Sans was waiting with an open arm to wrap around their shoulder, and as he escorted them up the stairs, Toriel turned her attention to Alphys. “Dr. Alphys, are you alright?” Alphys moaned, a rough, rattling sound, in response. Toriel motioned to Undyne. “Get her some water, dear.” Undyne nodded and stumbled to a stand and to the lab sink, filling a plastic cup and darting back. She propped Alphys up on her hand and tipped the cup to her lips.

“Drink up, baby, you gotta talk to us.” Undyne splashed the water against Alphys' lips until she drank, and after getting the water down, she coughed and turned into Undyne's arms.

“I'm okay,” she rasped, then dared to lift her head and face Undyne. “I think... that was the spark.”

Undyne's shock swiftly vanished into delight, and she gathered her up into her arms. “Really?! Oh, man, our kid put you out?!”

“Like a light.” Alphys chuckled into Undyne's breast, and Undyne grinned gleefully at Toriel.

“Didja hear that, your highness?”

“I could not help but to, my dear.” Toriel mopped the anxiety from her brow, but smiled nonetheless. “Congratulations, dear girls. I don't think I've ever heard of someone fainting at the spark before.” She set her big palm on Alphys' shoulder. “If you need anything from me, you need only ask.”

“Thank you, your highness.” Alphys smiled faintly, then buried herself against Undyne again, letting Undyne hug her as hard as she wanted. Undyne squished Alphys close and hard, rubbing her cheek against Alphys'.

“How great is this? All uphill from here, babe.” Undyne rested her up on her shoulder and rubbed her back, and Alphys nestled her chin in the crook of Undyne's neck, but seeing Toriel's dubious expression behind her back told her everything she needed to know.

She hoped Undyne was right, but this had done nothing to help her shake her doubts.


	3. Doubts and Worse

**3: Doubts and Worse**

Toriel was setting her bag down and digging through it for yesterday's graded homework when her phone chimed a bright, brassy tune -- Undyne's ringtone. She answered with a smile. "Good morning, dear. What can I do for you?"

"G'morning, your h-- Miss Toriel." Undyne sounded harried, and Toriel's brow knit with sympathy. "I, uh, kinda needed a favor."

"Anything. What can I do to assist you?" Toriel settled in her seat, and she heard Undyne winding up to answer, only to be interrupted by retching noises from behind the receiver.

Alphys, the poor thing. Toriel had heard enough of Undyne's complaints to Papyrus, vis-à-vis Sans, to know Alphys wasn't handling pregnancy well.

Alphys had been physically ill every morning for the past month, then continued to be ill throughout the day. She couldn't hold down anything more difficult to digest than broth and toast. She was always pale, always shaky. Her sleep was restless, fraught with nightmares and often interrupted with strange pains through her legs and chest. Worse, she was fainting.

"When I got home yesterday, afternoon, I found Alphys on the floor." Undyne had returned to the phone after a moment of dead air – likely muting the phone to prevent Toriel from hearing her talking Alphys through her sickness – but sounded as serious as before. "She didn't know how long she'd been unconscious. I want someone with her during the day, but Papyrus is working the day shift, Sans hasn't picked up his phone, the dogs wouldn't be much help, and, well, everyone else I trust is at the school. D'ya think it'd be too much trouble if I brought her in and let her sit at the school? I don't want her to be alone if she's gonna pass out like this."

"Of course." Toriel put a paw to her mouth, horrified at the very idea of refusing. "I'll make certain she's supervised at all times, or at the very least, checked on frequently. And this stands for as long as she needs such supervision."

"Thanks." Undyne huffed, but didn't hang up. "Uh... Tori?"

"Yes, dear?"

"When you were... y'know, did you just sorta drop like that?"

"Once." Toriel's paw moved to rub her cheek as she thought, and closed her eyes as she reminisced. "My magical pressure dropped suddenly. The doctor supervising me at the time said such occurrences should cease after the first third of development was over, but though my pressure remained uneven, I did not faint again." 

"So, after another few weeks, this'll stop?"

Toriel was loathe to crush the hope in that voice. "I would dare say so, but considering the frequency of it, by your word and through the gossip-chain, she may want to seek an expert's opinion."

Undyne was quiet again, then growled something Toriel couldn't make out. Toriel heard Alphys' voice, small and wobbly but likewise indistinct, and Undyne returned to the phone. "Thanks, Miss Toriel. We'll be down soon."

Toriel's heart ached for them. It was, doubtless, a strain for Undyne to face a problem she couldn't solve by shouting at it, pitching spears at it, or threatening it. Alphys only had it worse. If there was anything she could do, she wanted to do it, but at the moment, she could only think of one thing that might help at all. She reluctantly took her phone up again and glowered at the name second down from the top, before dialing it.

* * *

What Toriel had heard from Sans, distilled through Undyne's updates to Papyrus, didn't compare to Alphys' reality. Alphys hadn't seen much other than the inside of their bathroom for the past week as the morning sickness (and afternoon sickness, and evening sickness) ramped up, worse by the day. She had to tearfully call the other scientists in the research circle whenever she missed a deadline, explaining that she'd been too busy vomiting to do anything more strenuous than stare at the wall. Blacking out was the worst. Every time she stood, her vision went completely black for a solid ten seconds. Coming from prone to a sit or a stand was even worse, and that came with the added fun of making her insides roll with nausea and pain. Then, for no reason at all -- she could be trying to get some work done, or just sitting in her favorite chair trying to watch Mew Mew Kissy Cutie – she'd faint. If she was sitting, her head would drop. If she was standing, she'd hit the ground. She kept waking up without knowing how long she'd been asleep, and last night, it was with a bruise on her forehead. Undyne had forced a Unisicle into her to restore her HP, and wrung her hands like she always did.

Guilt tasted worse than bile. She hated how frantic Undyne got worrying about her, because Undyne would pace and growl and beg her, “Tell me how to help!” Alphys didn't know, and Undyne tried so hard. She poured her magic into Alphys to try to boost her and the little soul, babied her and gave her everything that would normally make her happy, but none of it made Alphys feel at all better.

“J-just,” she found herself whispering, as Undyne sat her up and cleaned her bruise off. “Just stay with me.” Undyne, in response, made Alphys comfortable in her favorite chair, made sure she was healing, then settled in behind her, wrapped her arms around her tight and held her for as long as Alphys let her. She ran her hand over Alphys' middle a few times, checking their new soul over and over, as if making sure it was still there. It was, clinging to Alphys' soul tight, but it shook under Undyne's pressure.

The thing that frightened her most was just how weak the soul was. It felt small every time Alphys sensed over it, like a crumpled, dried leaf rather than a swelling blossom. It should have been growing. It should have been thriving with all of Undyne's attention. _They_ should be as big and bright and beautiful as Undyne. It wasn't happening, and it made Alphys sick to think of it.

Undyne carried her down the mountain and through the town, wearing her duffel bag on the crook of her elbow and a backpack loaded with Alphys' laptop and books to boot. Alphys tried to ignore the stares and thoughts of what everyone staring at them must have thought of her, and what a miserable failure she was, and cringed down the road into the school. Undyne put her down in the school library and set her backpack and books right where she could get them.

“I got the wiffy code from Miss Toriel.”

“You mean Wi-Fi?”

“Tomato, to-mah-to.” Undyne grinned, then smooched Alphys on the nose. “But you and the little spark can relax in here all day.” She took a few steps back without turning away from Alphys. “I'll be in the gym, and I'll have my phone. Miss Toriel knows you're here and that I might have to come check on you, and she's okay with that. She said some other teachers will poke their heads in too. So, you just stay here, be cute, and text me if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Undyne.” Alphys fidgeted a little, lowering her head. Undyne made to retreat again, then rushed forward, gave Alphys a peck on the forehead, then jogged out.

“Love ya!”

Alphys felt a little warmth ebb out in the radius of Undyne's kiss before it faded away, then looked over her little setup and sighed. She was already feeling tired and a little sick, but seeing Undyne go through all this just for her would have left her feeling like trash if she squandered it. She scooted her chair in, but grunted a little as the table touched her midsection. She glanced down and patted her tummy and the little soul living under hers, reassuring it, _you're okay_ , as if it would convince her, too, then cracked a book open.

Not five minutes later, the door opened all of a sudden and a monster with deer antlers and a curly beard poked their head in with a big, broad grin. “Hey, Dr. Alphys! How ya feelin'?” Alphys jumped with surprise and fell right out of her chair, gasping like a fish out of water, and the monster gasped and dodged out. “Sorry, sorry!” He ran off, and Alphys grabbed at her own chest. Her heart was already racing, and her vision went fuzzy for a few minutes, until swimming back into view, and she realized she was on the floor.

Crap.

* * *

A great shadow loomed over the halls and landscaped gardens of the school grounds, and when it passed, reverent quiet seemed to follow. Despite the change in his circumstances, the former King of monsters still carried a regal air about him, and though everyone knew him to be a kind and gentle creature, everyone felt small next to him. Still, he had always walked among his people, and was well aware of the sort of impression he made. He was especially aware of it now that he'd been asked on a particular errand.

He nudged the library door open and poked his nose in. “Alphys?” Asgore tiptoed into the library, but though he saw a whopping big backpack, loaded with dense texts and snacks, left on one of the chairs, there was no Alphys. “Howdy-ho in here! Er, are you here?” He trudged in and set his hand on his hips. “Gosh, I hope I didn't come in while she was out.”

“N-no.” Asgore looked down, and saw Alphys peeking out from under the table. “I'm h-here.”

Asgore chuckled and crouched down. “Oh, Alphys, whatever are you doing?”

Alphys smiled in a wobbly way, inching out just a little further. “I could ask you the same, your highness.”

'Regal' indeed. The ex-King, current gardener and janitor, was dressed in a pink shirt patterned with yellow flowers and tattered denims stained with mud and grass on his knees and backside, and smelled of cut grass and warm earth. He always smelled like warm earth. Alphys had dragged her laptop and a few books under the table into a little den, but Asgore's presence was as much security as that of the close roof and the chairs surrounding her.

“I work here, remember?” Asgore lowered himself onto his haunches, getting as low as he could without laying flat. His head and horns were still above the top of the table, but Alphys didn't have to crane her neck back as much to look him in the face.

“W-well, yeah, but _here_.”

“Frankly, I haven't seen you since Undyne told me the happy news, and Tori – Headmistress Toriel asked me to come by.” He chuckled, deep and sonorous and filling the room with his spirit. “She hardly had to ask, of course; she only had to tell me you would be here, and I asked when. I've missed seeing you. It aches my heart to know your health has been keeping you cooped up.” He tilted his head, looking between her and the table she had gotten cozy under. “Speaking of 'cooped up,' what are you doing down there?”

“I was actually running some numbers." Alphys pushed her notebook out from under the table so he could see. "I was doing the math on just how long I'm going to carry the baby around. Hybrids can be unpredictable, you know? Especially since I was an egg, and Undyne was born live." Asgore raised his eyebrows, and Alphys self-consciously scratched her chin. "But Toriel said I'd feel better after the first third, and after breaking it down by developmental stages, my math is saying it should be about four months for us, less if it turns out as an egg, so hopefully soon, I won't be quite so sick."

"That is fascinating, Doctor, and impressive work." Asgore pushed her book back to her. "But I meant, what are you doing down _there_."

"Oh! Um, someone surprised me and I passed out a little, and I was on the floor--” Asgore sucked air in through his snout, but Alphys hurried and stammered out the rest, “So I decided I would just stay on the floor so I wouldn't have as far to fall, and I thought I would just stay under here so nobody would surprise me, and--”

“Oh, Alphys.” Asgore put a heavy paw on her head and smoothed it back across her spikes. “Will you at least come out so I don't have to talk to you like this?”

Alphys flushed. “Of c-course.”

Alphys crawled out and sat against the bookshelves, and Asgore found water and snacks in her bag for her and set them out for both of them, then sat next to her. “I'd offer you tea, but I'd rather you be hydrated than keep you waiting while I go to the break room and back.” He patted her back as she cracked a bottle and took a long drink.

“That's okay. The sugar and flavor would probably just make me sick again.” She licked her lips and winced as she felt the water go down. “I'm sorry you've got to worry about me.”

“Why, why would you apologize for that?” Asgore frowned, and Alphys shrunk.

“B-because it's nothing. Nothing important. I'm just weak. If I were stronger--”

“Nobody is blaming you. Pregnancy is harder on some monsters than others.” He rubbed a big paw down her back, and she shuddered as the leathery pads on his palms and fingers brushed down her scales. “There might be some help out there. Have you asked any monster scientists for input?”

“Oh, oh gosh, oh gosh.” Alphys scrubbed her eyes, shaking her head and repeating the words over and over under her breath. Asgore rubbed her back again, until she could speak, “I couldn't bother them with this.”

“Nonsense. Isn't investigating things like, you know, this, what you scientists do?” He patted her back again. “I think I have old Gerson's number, and he may not be a scientist in the strictest sense, but he may have some good information. I'll see if I can't have him get in touch with you.”

“Sir, please--”

“Now, Doctor, enough with this 'sir' and 'your highness' silliness. I'm just another monster, and a friend, at that.” He chuckled again, as she tried to shrink away. Somehow, hearing him try to lower himself to her level was only making her feel smaller. He heaved a sigh and patted her head, making her chin bob. “Perhaps... if I loaned you some of my magic, it'd bolster you. Goodness, your tyke likely has you drained nearly dry! Oh, and especially with Undyne on the other end. I know how it can be. Why, poor Tori, she had trouble keeping up with how much I was pouring into...” He trailed off, then put his hand over hers. “With your permission, of course.”

Alphys chewed her lip, then nodded. He squeezed her hand, and she felt a sudden wash of relief as his energy joined hers. It felt differently from when Undyne would share her magic -- that was fed directly into the little spark, as Undyne put it. Asgore was donating to her. She could feel his care in the way he squeezed her hand, and she soon found herself slumping against him. However, his fingers stiffened, and when he withdrew from her, it was with a raised brow and his mouth just open with surprise. "Why, Doctor..." He firmed up, his expression unreadable, but patted her head. "You know, I would not blame you for an instant if you chose to close your eyes for a few minutes. It is my understanding that the rocking chair in the story corner is especially comfortable."

"Your hi... Asgore?"

He'd already put on a fresh smile. "I haven't seen Undyne in a few weeks, either. I'd love to go have a word or two with her, and let her know that if she smells goat on you, not to be at all alarmed. I'll tell her you got the goat – er, where you got... the goat... from..." He trailed off uncomfortably, and Alphys failed to smother a giggle into her clawed fingertips.

"L-leave the bad jokes to Miss Toriel, please."

"As you wish. Next time I come to visit, I'll have the tea ready for you." Asgore chuckled again, then departed, whistling on his way out the door. Once he closed the door, he pursed his lips shut, then turned on his heel and strode towards the field, purpose in his every heavy step.

Undyne was precisely where Asgore expected her to be: out on the field, acting as referee and coach for both teams for a game of soccer. Even at a distance, however, he could see that there was a pensive expression under her wild grin, and the curve of her lips and displayed teeth didn't communicate her usual enthusiasm to her eye or the rest of her. He crossed the pitch and joined her, and she turned as his paw landed next to her space. "Your h-- Asgore. It feels like it's been forever." She actually looked a little relieved. He already regretted what he was about to do.

"It has.” No point in beating around the bush, he knew plants – and Undyne – too well for that. “Er, when do you have a free period? You and I must discuss something, and I do not wish to have this conversation in front of your students."

Undyne's relief broke, and her brow furrowed into a deep V that wrinkled her forehead and wrought the rest of her face into a scowl. "You can't tell me that and expect me to wait."

"No, I don't. I expect you to either meet with me in a free period or find a substitute." He bowed his head. "I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid I--"

Undyne snatched a whistle up from around her neck and blew it with all her might, a resounding FWEET filling the field and a tiny bell in the metal chamber rattling like an earthquake. Asgore was certain he heard the bell pop and shatter before she was done, then whirled back to him, cheeks flushed from effort. "The kids have to go change, and I'm calling for coverage for my next class." She panted a little, puffing steam like a train engine. "You and me are gonna talk if it's that damn important that it's gotta be just us."

Asgore, perhaps louder than he meant to, replied, "I WILL BE CERTAIN TO DO THAT. LET US HOPE MY EARS STOP RINGING BY THEN."

The gym storage office was not the most ideal place for this conversation, crowded with toys and sports equipment for the monster sports Asgore knew and some human sports he didn't yet, but it had the one thing he really wanted: privacy. Undyne led him there by the arm and all but shoved him in, and, pushover he was, he stumbled just a little. "Asgore, what the hell?" She ground her teeth together as he faced him. "What the hell is so-- NGAH, just tell me what's wrong! This better not be some dumb joke, either, do you have any idea what I'm dealin' with right now?!"

"I do." Asgore put both paws on her shoulders, much like he did when she was younger and got out of hand during a training session. "Alphys is unwell. I've heard, and I'm terribly sorry I haven't had a chance to offer condolences until now, but--"

"I don't want condolences. I just want her to feel better. I want my kid to be okay." Undyne groaned and hung her head, then dragged her claws back across her scalp. "I dunno what to do anymore."

"Undyne." He held a note of deep affection and sorrow in the timbre of her name, studying her from under his wrought brow. Under her bluster, he could see her exhaustion, frustration, even fear. Stars, would he had anything better he could say to her. "I may have some insight into what's going on."

Undyne lifted her head, her eye wide and her pupil a pinprick of black against watery yellow. "What?"

"It is simply..." He searched for words, as she searched his face with all of her focus. "You know that a monster is created by drawing from both of their parents, yes? Equal parts from each, as a general rule. You are contributing to your child unconsciously through a link directly to Alphys that channels your energy to her. It is a link I can sense, and you likely can do the same if you concentrate."

"What does that have to do with--"

"Find your flow." Asgore patted her shoulder, and she grumbled, but shut her eye and searched through the magic that composed her. Sure enough, she could feel a stream of magic flowing out from herself. She scowled at Asgore again.

"Okay, yeah, it's there."

"It is," he confirmed gravely. "It's a rushing river, isn't it? Much like your own nature. You have much to give." Undyne recognized concern in those words, and gritted her teeth.

"If that ain't the problem, then spill!"

Asgore pursed his lips in thought, then sighed. "What do you imagine Alphys' magical flow is like?"

This stopped Undyne cold. "Uh."

"She hasn't nearly as much energy as you, consciously or unconsciously. However, because a child is a balance of their parents, both must contribute equally." Asgore's gaze was dark and somber. "She can't keep up with you."

"So you're sayin'..." Undyne ground her teeth together as the words refused to cooperate, but strode a step closer to Asgore. "You're sayin' that 'cause Alphys isn't as strong as me..." Her guts and chest were all going cold too, her heart racing a mile a minute. Asgore couldn't even look at her. "Alphys... and my kid..."

"Your child survives, for now. Alphys is the problem." Asgore knelt so their eyes could meet, ignoring the rubber balls and foam bats he brushed aside as he descended. "It is a sad situation that has been witnessed by Boss Monsters before me. If Alphys continues to attempt to contribute enough to match you, she will drain the magical reserves that hold her together. Even loaned energy will only help her to borrow against her own debt, so to speak." He shut his eyes, and willed the truth out with anguish in his every syllable: "If Alphys cannot contribute enough to keep up with you, then she will be dust, and your child will die with her."


	4. Things You Can't Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne confronts the terrifying reality of the situation, and the search for a solution starts.

**4: Things You Can't Control**

"Buh--!" Undyne sputtered for a moment, her cheeks tinting purple, then bright red through the blue. She shoved Asgore back, knocking him onto his haunches and his back into a shelf, sending baseballs and floor-scooters bouncing off and towards her. "You can't be serious! You're saying that--"

"Alphys will fall down." He made no effort to pick himself up or make eye contact, splayed in the mess of toys. "Alphys will fall down, like many weaker monsters who have attempted to bond with stronger monsters have. It's a pity and a tragedy when it happens, but it is the price of strength like ours. It was once something only seen when Boss Monsters crossed with much weaker monsters." He managed a weak laugh, which only made anger flare in Undyne's chest and forced her hands into shaking fists. "Really, in any other situation, I would be congratulating you on strength and power rivalling mine, but--"

"How do I fix it?!" Undyne launched herself at him, pounding his chest. "Stop yammering and tell me how to fix it!'

Asgore let her beat against his breastbone for a few seconds, as she grunted with each impact and he felt his lungs start to ache. "That is the question, isn't it?" He put a paw on her back. "I don't know if I have an answer."

"Then why?!" She punched him harder, and he groaned a little. "Why would you -- and Toriel -- Nobody told me!"

"Nobody knew the gulf between you was that vast." Nothing he was saying was making her stop hitting him, but he soldiered through despite coming short for air. "It's not a common problem, and it's something beyond anyone's control. If I'd known it might happen, I would have warned you, but I doubt it would have stopped you." He caught her wrists and made to catch his breath, as she shuddered, then fell still, her head dropping. "Undyne, look at me."

"Alphy's gonna die, and you..." Undyne heaved for air, then sobbed. He patted her back again, and she collapsed onto him, gasping out loud, angry sobs against his shoulder.

"We will do everything in our power to prevent it." He embraced her fully, both arms coming tight around her chest and shoulders. "There may not be a solution or an answer, but there may be workarounds and stalling tactics. I will do what I suggested Alphys do: I will attempt to reach out to other contacts in the Royal Scientist core, as well as historians who may have record of prior incidents and their outcomes. For the time being, perhaps common sense might aid us."

Undyne looked up, her cheeks still red and her eye watery. "What do you want me to do?"

"I told you, your flow of magic into Alphys is a rushing river, correct? Alphys is a trickle, a drip by comparison. If you can constrict your flow to as little as you can put out, it may lighten the burden on her."

Undyne swallowed a few times, then smeared the few tears that had escaped her away. "Just... don't give her as much?"

"It sounds simple, but it requires constant control." Asgore stood, taking her with him and placing her on her feet in front of him. "Controlling one's own magical output is like flexing a muscle, one you've never used before. It will be like... you know drawstring bags? Imagine trying to keep a Temmie in one of those bags, holding the string shut as tight as you possibly can. If you release for even a moment, it will wriggle its way loose, and even as tight as you can hold it, a paw or tail might slip out. This is not a solution. This is just a stall until we can find a solution."

"But it'll keep Alphys alive."

"For now." Asgore patted Undyne's shoulders. "But I will join in with research. There is nobody who wants to see the two of you happy more than I." She shrugged him off, scowling, but he reached for her again. “I can help you practice your control.”

“My control is fine.” She shuddered, her insides rebelling a little as if daring to prove her wrong, but managed to glare at him. “Do me a favor.” Her glower flickered, and she dropped her eye contact away. “I wanna tell her about this. She should hear it from me.”

Asgore winced, his face twisted with sorrow. “Of course.”

There was nothing more he could do. Looking at the spot where Undyne stood only made more profound the sense of what he'd already lost, let alone the impending grief that he wasn't sure he could avoid. Even his big hand, extended to the blank space, could do nothing. "Just stay determined, dear girls..."

* * *

 Alphys managed not to jump out of her seat to a knock on the library door at the end of the day, and Undyne poked her grinning face in first.

"Hey, sweets, how 'bout you and me take this party on home?" She stepped in and offered Alphys a hand to her feet. "How ya feelin'?"

"Better, after Asgore gave me a little magic." Alphys felt her face take on flop-sweat as Undyne picked her up, then put her face to her chest. "And even better now that you're here."

Undyne lifted a hand, then hesitated, before letting it fall and stroke down Alphys' back. "Yeah." Then, she stepped back, dusting Alphys' shoulders with a light hand. "How about I invite Pappy over for dinner? Me and him ain't made spaghetti together in ages."

"Wh-whatever you want." Alphys smiled a little, but Undyne's matching smile seemed to wobble.

Papyrus ended up carrying Alphys' backpack, as Undyne balanced Alphys and her own duffel up the sidewalk towards the edge of town and the mountain. Papyrus kept up the chatter, yammering about all the people he met and how interested they were in him. Undyne wasn't nearly her loud and boisterous self, only giving him half-hearted "yeah?"s and "m-hm"s in return. Alphys frowned a little as a real bone-rattler of a story (as someone Papyrus knew might put it) went right over her head, with nothing but a, "That's great, Pap."

"Undyne, are you feeling okay?" Alphys reached up from her place cradled in Undyne's arms to touch her face. Undyne leaned back, but grinned.

"Kids ran me ragged today. You know how it is. Oh, speaking of kids. Hey, Pap." She glanced over her shoulder. "Where's that brother of yours been, anyway? Toriel mentioned that Frisk's been walking home instead of taking their usual ride."

"Sans hasn't even shown up to give Frisk their piggyback home?" He scowled, his set-in grin taking a frustrated grind. "I HAVEN'T SEEN NEITHER SKULL NOR SCAPULA OF HIM IN A WEEK! THAT LAZY OAF MUST HAVE FOUND A REAL GOOD SLACKING SPOT THIS TIME."

"D-don't you live with him?" Alphys peeked over Undyne's shoulder, as Papyrus huffed.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HE'S BEEN HOME. ALWAYS WITH THAT MYSTERIOUS 'JOB' HE SAYS TORIEL GAVE HIM! I SWEAR..."

Alphys bit her lip as she thought about it; the last time she'd seen him was back when she felt the spark, wasn't it? She knew Sans had some job given to him by Toriel and Asgore that could make him vanish for a few days on end, but she used to at least see him on the street when she went out, usually with Frisk on his back. Then again, she hadn't been out very much lately.

... and boy, had Undyne done a good job of steering the conversation away from herself. Alphys rolled back up to study her face, made even more weirdly haggard by the dying light.

Dinner was subdued, but now, even Papyrus was noticing. "IT'S STRANGE," he remarked of the spaghetti the two of them had put together, as he paused to dab sauce from his lower jaw. "IT DOESN'T HAVE YOUR USUAL PANACHE."

"That's 'c-'cause it's not burned, Papyrus," Alphys observed, but even that was weird for Undyne's cooking. Undyne shuffled her food around the plate, but put on another, even tighter grin at their picking.

"I thought you liked it better not burned."

"IT TASTES BETTER, YES, BUT IT'S MUCH MORE FUN WHEN WE TURN UP THE HEAT!" Papyrus cackled happily, and Undyne weakly joined in.

"We'll try bruschetta with it next time." She picked at the peppers, but grimaced. "Toriel said you can burn that a little and it's fine."

At this, Papyrus looked directly at Alphys, an eyesocket shifting in imitation of a raised brow.

He stood behind her chair as they watched the MTT Nightly Broadcast and Undyne did the washing up (as she insisted Alphys sit it out, she had it, "no, hon, really"), but leaned close to her ear. "Alphys." She nearly jumped -- she wasn't used to Papyrus' "inside" voice -- but turned her head back to make eye contact.

"Y-yes?"

"There is something very wrong with Undyne."

Alphys drooped, sinking deeper into the basket of her chair. "Y-you're telling me."

"I had thought you'd noticed. Did she say anything to you?" Alphys shook her head, and Papyrus rubbed his chin hard enough to grind the bones a little. "I hope she says something to me. Secrets are no fun unless you tell them to somebody!" He huffed and folded his arms. "She tells me nearly everything!" Then, he froze up. "Oh, my goodness -- how are you feeling? Undyne said you'd been dreadfully sick."

"Tonight, better," she admitted, then looked at her hands. "It might be 'cause Asgore gave me some of his magic. It helped me get over the exhaustion I get in the middle of the day."

Papyrus got a strange glint in his eye. "REALLY?" He began to bob up and down in her vision as he bounced on his metatarsals. "IF THAT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER, WHY NOT KEEP DOING THAT?!"

"P-Papyrus--"

"NYEH HEH HEH! IN FACT, I'LL LOAD YOU UP RIGHT NOW!" With that, he seized both of her shoulders, and she felt his touch like an electrical charge as his magic flowed into her soul. The spark inside of her jolted erratically at the sensation, as if rebelling, but Alphys realized, with a rush of tears, that this, that motion just there, was the first she'd felt anything of it since the day it had happened. Papyrus let go after a moment, and Alphys shivered for a few seconds as his magic joined hers, but he set his hands on his hipbones and stuck his breastbone out proudly. "HOW DO YOU FEEL NOW?"

"L-like an overcharged b-b-battery," she admitted, then chuckled shakily. "But thanks."

"Hey!" Undyne poked her head in, scowling already, her hands still dripping dishwater. "Pap, what are you doing?!"

"DONATING MAGIC." Papyrus gestured to Alphys as if that explained it all. Undyne ground her teeth together, then looked to Alphys and forced dulcet (albeit strained) calm.

"You feeling okay, Alphy?"

"Y-yeah." She managed to scoot up in her chair, enough to give Undyne a thumbs-up. "I actually think the baby likes having all this magic running through me." She grinned, her face warm. "It's moving."

"Really?" Undyne quickly smeared her hands dry on her shirt and jogged over. "Think I can feel it?"

"M-maybe? Wanna try?" Alphys patted her middle. "Something's bouncing around, right here." Undyne touched where Alphys showed her with a surprisingly light touch, then grinned so wide her ears tilted back.

"Holy crap, I can feel it. That's so awesome." She couldn't help her wide grin or the flush in her cheeks, nor could she stop from leaning in and kissing Alphys on the snout. "Hey, you keep that up, brat." She patted Alphys' scales with as much care as Toriel would proffer a fragile, ancient book, then straightened up. "Pap, gimme a hand drying, then we can all watch some junk food TV together."

"I CAN GIVE YOU TWO!" He grinned, then jogged into the kitchen after Undyne. but the moment they were out of Alphys' sight (and Alphys leaned after them to try to see), she motioned for the back door, and quietly pushed it open. Papyrus followed her out, and she slid it shut behind her.

"Pap, she told you Asgore did that, too? With your magic?"

"YES." He blankly studied her, confusion in his vacant expression. "SHE SAID SHE FELT BETTER. YOU TOLD ME SHE WAS FEELING AWFUL, AND I WANTED HER TO FEEL BETTER. ARE YOU MAD AT ME?"

"No, Pap; it's just a little frustrating watching the person you love f--" She stopped herself from finishing the sentence, but Papyrus' eyesockets went dark all at once.

"F... all down?" His voice broke. "Alphys is..."

Undyne winced, but crossed her arms and broke eye contact with him. "She might." She shifted her weight anxiously. "Asgore told me. I'm pretty sure magic donation's only a stopgap, and it won't work forever, but-- Pap. PAP!!"

Orange magic streamed down Papyrus' face in a gushing flow, imitating tears. Very real tears. "OH MY STARS, HOW IS SHE SO CALM?! ALPH-- OH, DOCTOR ALPHYS--!"

"Pap, hush up!" She yanked his jawbone hard, then clammed it closed. "I'm gonna tell her, but I ain't yet! She don't need to hear you shouting it!" Papyrus nodded sharply, and she let go of him, only to face him straight on and look him in the face. "Look, we're trying to find a solution, but if giving her magic helps so much, then I want you to do that.” She glanced back inside, where Alphys was still rubbing her middle. Undyne could tell she had a tiny little bump there now, her tummy a little chubbier than before, and the way she was smiling down at it, the baby was still bouncing around under her soul. “I'll tell you as soon as we've figured out a way to solve the problem, but for now, can you help me?"

"Of course. I'll do whatever I can! You only need to ask!" He clenched his fists tight with determination. "Er – how do I explain to Alphys?"

"You don't need to. I'll talk to her. I just really don't want to scare her." Undyne crossed her arms tight, her head drooping forward. "I'm... I'm dealing with it as best I can, okay?"

She felt his bony palm cover hers, the thin bones of his fingers squeezing tight around her palm. "Everything will be okay. I'm certain. AND WHEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS SAYS IT, IT MUST BE SO! I ONLY SPEAK THE TRUTH! NYEH HEH HEH!"

She smiled helplessly, and the cool breeze through the trees that hit her just then might have merely been relief. "Thanks, Pap. Let's get the dishes finished so Alphys doesn't get suspicious." Alphys still hadn't noticed them, and Undyne hoped it could stay that way.

She wasn't ready for Alphys to hear it. Not from her, not from anyone. She just had to hold on until she had some good news to deliver with the bad, for the sake of keeping their hopes and dreams alive.

* * *

The days passed like water torture, each interminable second dripping by as Undyne spent the bulk of her attention on restricting her natural magic. Asgore's description of flexing a muscle had been squarely on the nose. She liked flexing, most of the time, but holding it, holding back, holding everything in, hurt.

Undyne knew it was making her tetchy. She was snappy and short-tempered with her students and even some of her colleagues. She knew it was getting bad when she shouted down Papyrus. It was making it hard for her to be what Alphys needed. Alphys needed love and support, but Undyne was already coming apart at the seams. Instead, she found herself trying to put distance between them so she wouldn't snap at her.

Instead, she would leave Alphys at home and take long walks to try to refocus herself, knowing, _this is for Alphy, I gotta keep trying,_ even as Alphys stared helplessly from the door as she left.

“You promise you'll be back soon?”

“Promise, sweets.” She spun on her heel, grinning big and wide like she always did. “You just stay there and keep being cute, and I'll be back once I blow some steam off.” She spun back around, grinding her teeth together as she forced herself to clamp down again.

Knowing that even this was only delaying the inevitable made forcing her control even harder, but Undyne knew she had to persevere. Alphys was still shaky, and the baby only got active immediately after Papyrus or Asgore boosted her magic. She had checked with Asgore, over and over, but he still hadn't gotten any answers from his contacts. She didn't even know if just being allowed to release her control would be enough to help anymore. She wanted to know Alphys and their baby would be okay. That was the only thing that would help.

Alphys, as she watched Undyne jog away into the trees that grew on Mt. Ebott's slope, was wondering as much about how to help Undyne as to help herself. “Must be h-h-hard for her,” she mumbled, and trudged back into the house. “W-w-worrying all day.” She'd noticed Undyne getting shaky around others, and even withdrawing from her. She'd beckoned Undyne to come touch her tummy when the baby got active, only for Undyne to nervously back away, gnawing on her lower lip. She'd seen how poorly she acted towards Papyrus, too, but it was the context of it that had gotten her attention the most:

“ _UNDYNE, ARE YOU SURE YOU DIDN'T NEED ANY HELP WITH THE PASTA?”_

“ _SHUT UP, PAP! YOU'RE SO DAMN LOUD!”_

Loud was Papyrus' normal. However, Undyne never minded his helping hand. Something was up with Undyne. Alphys chewed her lower lip like taffy, but hefted herself down the stairs into her research lab. With the energy she'd gotten back thanks to Papyrus and Asgore, she could focus on trying to find a solution for just why she'd been feeling so rotten. She had done a few tests, but she hardly trusted herself to read the results. Maybe if she did figure out why she was failing, why she was so weak, Undyne wouldn't be so frustrated.

“Sh-she shouldn't have to be upset because of me.”

She logged back in to her computer and opened Undernet, and sent out a group message to the scientists she'd been in contact with in the Underground: “ _N E 1 on? Need more eyes.”_ The computer blooped as the message went out, and she toddled over to her readouts to check them again. She'd used some machinery she'd rescued from the Underground to check her own Soul and magic, but it was hard to operate the machine from her examination chair. She couldn't be sure if the results she was getting were any good. They sure looked wrong. If she was reading the results right, she shouldn't be alive.

There was a chirp from her computer, and she saw an alert from the Undernet group. She quickly toddled over to read it, only to see it was a video chat request. She accepted and hopped into her chair. “G-g-good afternoon, Doctor Gerson.”

Doctor Gerson was the oldest son of the famous war hero, a stern-looking green turtle monster with oblong glasses, a jagged beak, and wisps of white hair. His office was dark behind him, but Alphys could see it was already dark wherever he was through the windows. “Evening, Alphys.” He folded his arms. “My old man said Asgore reached out to him and said you'd been looking for help. He also said you were expecting, but you certainly don't look--”

“Oh, um, yeah!” Alphys stood so he could see the little mound of her tummy under her labcoat. “It's, um, not going well, b-but Undyne is really happy, and I'm getting a little excited, too! I've been really sick, and since everyone s-spread out, it's hard to find help. Goodness knows I c-can't help myself...” She trailed off with a nervous laugh. Dr. Gerson, unimpressed, pushed his glasses up his nose.

“My dad said Asgore gave him some details to research in the archives, but he hadn't turned up much yet. What can I do?”

“I've got some stat checkers hooked up here, but I don't think I can run them myself. Every time I try, the results come out weird.” Dr. Gerson, on the screen, grumbled and fidgeted with his glasses again, muttering something about 'some Royal' something or other, and Alphys grimaced. “I-I-I could really just use someone to run the program for me, and a second set of eyes.”

Dr. Gerson harrumphed, but motioned with his foreclaw. “Patch me in.” Alphys hit a few keys to grant him remote access to the program, then toddled to the chair and strapped her arm in.

"I'm ready whenever you are." She put her palm over the baby soul and waited, then heard the extractor hum to life above her. The scanner warmed against her palm, and it shot like a bolt to her heart. She shuddered at the sensation, but waited for the machine to power down before unstrapping herself. When she got back to her screen, Gerson was leaning close to his camera as he squinted at the readouts.

"You sat completely still?"

"Y-yeah? I mean, I was breathing, but--"

"Doctor Alphys, these readings can't be right. Have a look yourself. You're reading at sub-existence levels." Alphys sucked in air, but moved the chat window to look at the readouts.

"It's the exact s-s-same reading I got when I did it on myself and ran and jumped in the chair after starting the machine. G-g-g-gosh, wh-wh-wh..."

"There's magic enough to hold you together, but none of it is yours. Doctor Alphys, what--"

Alphys couldn't breathe. Her chest seized up, and she wheezed as panic raced through her. "I'm dying. I'm dying! Wh-wh-wh-why--"

"No wonder," Gerson growled suddenly. "Your child is Undyne's too, isn't it?"

Alphys heaved quick breaths, struggling to speak through her attack. "I -- of course -- I --"

"That meat-headed idiot!" Doctor Gerson pounded his palm on the table in front of him, then pressed a finger to his brow. "You should have told her! Stars, she should have known! Asgore should have told her!”

“T-tell her what?!”

"My father said he was asked to research cross-breeds between Boss monsters and weaker monsters." Gerson had gone gray in the face, still shaking his head and staring at the readout. "Undyne nears that peak of strength, but even at your strongest, you're nowhere near that level. It's a simple power imbalance. Your unborn child is sucking up every drop of magic in you to match Undyne's contribution, and you can't keep up. Your magic reserves are inadequate, and without whoever has given you infusions to help you, you would not survive." He held his forehead, adjusted his glasses, and sighed: "Based on this, you know the answer as well as I do. You cannot safely continue the pregnancy. Even if you have enough magic donated to you to hold together through the rest of gestation, you won't have the magic you'll need to survive the soul separation, and your child will have only a fraction of a chance."

Alphys wheezed again, grabbing at her chest, and staggered back into a The panic wasn't stopping, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, all she could do was whisper: "no."

"Doctor Alphys, terminate your pregnancy if you wish to survive." Alphys sunk below the camera, and Gerson rapped his knuckles on the screen, as if he could shake up her world any worse. "Doctor Alphys, do you understand?"

The only response he got was a crescendo of "no no no No No NO NO NO NONONONONO!" and a clatter as the table rocked and her laptop clattered to the floor, abruptly ending the chat.

* * *

Undyne found the back door unlocked, which wasn't unusual, but Alphys wasn't cuddled in her usual basket chair, tail curled behind her and whatever anime she was watching right now blaring from the TV screen to illuminate the room and the sparks in Alphys' eyes. "Alphy? Sweets? I'm back!" There was no answer, and Undyne's guts wobbled. She kicked her boots off and ventured further into the house. "Hey, uh, you didn't run off, didja?" There was no note left on the counter, and Alphys never left the house without Undyne, did she? "Alph, answer me!"

What if...

Undyne noticed the light in the basement stairwell was on, and dodged down, jumping down the stairs and sticking the landing at the bottom. It looked like a tornado had passed through the room and turned her lab's usual squalor into a disaster zone, with printouts scattered around her machines. Her laptop was on the ground, the battery popped out. Undyne's lungs jumped into her throat. "Alphy, if you're down here, you better--"

There was a hiccup from the trash can under the desk. Undyne dove down and found Alphys curled up in her own wastebasket, her eyes puffy, her cheeks red, her glasses streaked with tears. Undyne quickly dragged her out of the can and to her chest. "Babe, what happened? Who did this?"

"M-m-m-m-m-m..." Alphys couldn't get the word out, and Undyne patted her back. It had been a very long time since Alphys had gone through a panic this bad.

"Easy, there, I'll wait." Undyne tried to scoop her out, but Alphys shook her head, holding a hand up, and Undyne left her arms open, waiting for a response, or even just a hug.

Alphys stammered a second longer, but rasped it out: "Me. I did it.” She sucked in a breath, and spewed out the rest. “I... the test... I did it... again, and again, and again... I thought I did it wrong, but..." She heaved a sob, and broke into tears again. Undyne scrutinized some of the papers, and realized they were all identical sets of the same document. She scraped some of the papers off the floor, but all the text was gobbledegook to her. She held it out to Alphys.

"What's wrong, sweets? What's it all mean?" Her heart was racing and aching and squeezing, but when Alphys screwed her eyes shut tight and sobbed, Undyne knew.

"I'm gonna die." Alphys put a hand on her middle. "The baby... I'll die... I don't have the magic to put into it..." She sniffled back the snot running down her snout and smeared at her eyes. "The... the only reason I'm alive... is 'cause the others are feeding me magic... I... I can't..."

Undyne grabbed Alphys' shoulders. "It's that bad?" Alphys nodded, choking out fragile, broken sobs.

"I'm... I'm sorry... I... I thought I could... and you were so happy..." She sniffled again, and rubbed her nose. "I'll... I don't even know if I can...” She hiccuped and hunched back deeper into the den, her face low, as she whispered her resolution: “I'll try to make it, and... I'm sure... the two of you..."

Undyne's chest seized, and the urge to scream roared through her. Until this moment, it hadn't been real.

"Alphy, no." She squeezed her tight, but slumped against the underside of the desk. "Don't. Don't even say that. You're gonna stay right here with me."

Alphys sobbed and stammered into Undyne's shoulder, “I'll fall down, I'll fall down, and the baby might not even make it...” She hiccuped, and Undyne patted her back. Alphys managed to look up at her, puzzlement running under her grief as she pieced things together. “You... you... did you...?”

Undyne cringed, but nodded. “Asgore said... maybe. I told him to tell me how to fix it, and once we could fix it, I was gonna... Alphy, I was gonna tell you.”

Alphys hiccuped and heaved another sob, loud in the confined space. “It... it doesn't even matter.”

“No, no, you shouldn't... I should've said something sooner. You shouldn't'a had to find out alone.” Undyne eased Alphys into her lap and cradled her. “All this panicking, it's bad for you, babe.” She kissed her chin, then cupped her tummy. “You and me are gonna be okay.”

She knew Alphys could feel her hand shaking, but she still relaxed into Undyne's tight hug. After a minute, Alphys giggled, and Undyne hummed. “Th-the baby,” Alphys whispered, and Undyne tilted her head down to see that smile. Alphys spread her claws over her midsection. “They get s-s-so excited when you're near me. A-and when they feel good, I feel good. It's... it's so nice...” She laughed shakily, but her cheeks were still bright red, and she dissolved into crying again. “I... I don't wanna... I'm... sorry...”

“Shhh.” Undyne rubbed figure-eights on Alphys' back, and whispered against her ear, “It's okay. We're gonna make it okay. I'm gonna call Asgore and Toriel, and we're all gonna talk. We'll put this together somehow, and we're gonna be okay. Let's just get you out of the trash.”

Undyne carefully scooted out from under the desk and stood, with Alphys still clinging to her chest like a koala. Alphys kept taking deep breaths to calm down, and finally mumbled, “I c-c-can't believe I was the Royal Scientist. I j-just can't. I feel like I hardly know anything.” She heaved a deep sigh. “Even Doctor Gerson didn't have any insights other than, 'terminate.' If only there were anyone else I could talk to, or some notes to consult, but the last Royal Scientist, whoever he was, didn't leave anything, and...”

“We'll talk to anyone we can.” Undyne set Alphys down in her chair and gathered blankets around her. “You just sit cozy here for a minute. I'm gonna call Toriel before we walk down there.” She kissed Alphys on the snout, then went outside again. She went to the crest of the path where it started to go downhill, looked out at the town. Then, she punched the tree nearest her as hard as she could, shaking all the leaves loose and leaving it barren above her.

She had thought she had it under control. Instead, she'd just ended up letting the situation all spin out from under her. Somehow or other, she had to get a grip, for her sake, for Alphys and their little one. The two of them couldn't do it alone. They had to do it together.


	5. It's About LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the full truth of the situation made clear, Asgore proposes a solution.

**5: It's About LOVE**

Toriel pulled the kettle off the stove and poured four cups, but sighed at the last one. A scowl she couldn't stop came to her, but she glanced back at the two cups next to it, sucked it up, and poured the dregs into the cup. Undyne had said she wanted to speak with both her and Asgore, and if that's what it took to help Alphys, then she would tolerate him.

There was a rap on the door just as she set out the sugar bowl on the coffee table in her sitting room, and she hurried to the door. Her anticipation wilted as she opened the door to find Asgore waiting, holding a bouquet of pink tulips.

“Dreemurr.” Toriel folded her arms.

“Howdy there, Tori... el.” Asgore grinned nervously, showing his teeth. “Er, gift for the hostess?” He held the tulips out, but Toriel's arms did not budge from where she'd pinned them to her chest. “It's not, you know... I... will give these to Alphys. May I have a tall glass for the time being?” Toriel sniffed, but went to the kitchen to find a tall glass. Asgore glanced up the steps – he could see two doors shut, and a darkened door left open with small clothes and toys spilling out. A sign scrawled in crayon was visible on the open door: “Frisk's Room! Welcome!” He cleared his throat as he stepped in and glanced around her home. The kitchen was bright and clean, from what he could see, and the sitting room was cozily appointed, with her rocking chair by the fireplace, a deep armchair with an imprint the exact shape of a broad pelvic bone set in it facing the television directly, and a toybox next to the sofa. “Is Sans joining us?”

“He has been busy. I have not seen him of late.” Asgore could feel Toriel pursing her lips from where he stood; he was too intimately familiar with her disapproval, but knew he was in no position to pry. “And Papyrus is working. He seems happiest at work, and if the situation is as dire as Undyne sounded, it is likely for the best she tells him separately so as not to distract from the conversation.”

“Oh, deary dear.” Asgore rubbed his chin, but took a seat on the sofa. Toriel entered with a tea tray and set saucers out. Toriel's gaze seemed to soften as he settled in, and he granted her a smile. “I can only hope the two of us can help them.”

Toriel seemed to take him in for a moment where she stood, and relented with a small smile. “I do, as well. Do you, by chance, remember the days before our Asriel arrived?”

“Of course.” Asgore closed a fist over his chest, his muzzle shifting into a fond, but small smile. “I recall how excited we were, how eager at every little development. It's as if it were yesterday.”

“Yes. Sometimes, I long for the sounds of little feet again, though I know it is not a possibility. Besides, Frisk is wonderful enough.” She sighed and eased into her rocking chair. “They ask me for a younger brother or sister sometimes, promising me that Sans will help, and of course, they will too, but... Ah, you have no interest in my friendships.”

“I do, Toriel, of course.”

“Put another way, my friendships are simply none of your business.”

Asgore flinched, and silence crushed the mood. Another knock at the door broke the tension, and Toriel rose to answer the door. Undyne was carrying Alphys in her arms, cradled close, and Alphys waved to Toriel. Toriel clucked and patted Alphys' cheek. “Oh, dear girl, you look so pale. Come in and get settled, I've made tea and I'll bring out some biscuits.”

Alphys mumbled her thanks, but Undyne glanced around. “No skeletons? No kid?”

“No, Sans and Papyrus are out, and I sent Frisk to play with their friends. Just the two of you, myself, and... him." Toriel indicated Asgore with a nod, and he wiggled his fingers in a friendly little wave.

"Howdy, ladies! Doctor Alphys, how are you feeling?"

"I've been b-better." Alphys carefully hopped out of Undyne's hold, but stumbled when she landed. Toriel gasped and knelt to pick her up.

"I did not want to believe you were still so ill, but..." As she got Alphys back to her feet, Asgore reached from behind her to put a hand on Alphys' head.

"Your magic's low again. I do hope you haven't been exerting yourself."

Alphys bit her lip, then mumbled, stammering, "I had a panic attack. Th-that counts as exertion, I guess." She winced as his energy rushed into her, but for a moment, the sensation that she was on the verge of crumbling to pieces ebbed away, before quickly washing back as anxiety set in.

"Come, settle in." Toriel ushered Alphys to the rocking chair as Undyne watched, a helpless hand extended, but stood behind Alphys as Toriel took the empty armchair. "I suppose there is a reason you wished to speak to both of us?"

"Yeah," Undyne muttered, looking between Alphys and the ex-royals. "It's..."

"Undyne, c-can I?" Alphys tilted her head up to give her a meaningful look, and Undyne nodded and gestured for her to take the floor. Alphys bit her lip, and forced herself to make eye contact with Asgore. "How long have you known I was dying?"

Toriel gasped, her paws coming to cover her mouth in horror, before whirling on Asgore and slapping his arm. "Is that true?!"

Asgore lifted a hand to deflect any further hits. "Tori, please!" He couldn't quite look at Alphys when he answered: "I... I've known for a week or so. When I told Undyne to control her magic output. It hasn't improved things, has it?"

"Control her..." Toriel's eyes widened, and she stormed to her feet and slapped at Asgore's hands. "How dare you! Asking a monster to restrain their very being!"

"It was the only solution I could offer to stave off the threat to Alphys' life!"

"What threat?!" Toriel wound her arm back, and Undyne rushed forward to stop her.

"Toriel, he really was just tryin' to help, don't hit him! I get you don't like him, but you guys know more than anyone else we know about making little monsters, so you gotta give us something!"

Undyne and Asgore, together, explained to Toriel the precise nature of Alphys' problem: that Undyne was putting too much into their connection, that Alphys couldn't keep up, and that she would be dust if her soul ran out of magic to hold her body together. Toriel slowly, slowly lowered her raised paw, then balled it tight at her side. Alphys sunk lower into the rocking chair, her hands on her middle as if she could shield her cargo from the reality before them.

"Undyne," she rasped. "You... were holding back your magic? For that long?"

Undyne shivered, but turned her head to look into Alphys' face, only to see Alphys' head hung low. "Sweets, I tried. I'm still trying. It's not possible for me to control every second--"

"Of course not." Alphys' tone veered surprisingly sharp: "It's as good as choking yourself! How could you? I-I..." She trailed off, quavering. "I... never would want you to hurt yourself over me..."

"Oh, no no no," Undyne knelt down in front of her. "It doesn't hurt. You're worth every second. It just... C'mon, don't cry." Undyne patted Alphys' head as she rubbed at her eyes, shoving her glasses up her brow and scraping tears from her cheeks. Undyne shushed her over and over, whispering gentle nothings against her cheek, and Toriel slowly circled back to her armchair and sank into it.

"Girls, there is no easy answer. This is not a problem with which I am familiar." She managed to look at Alphys, pity and sorrow etched into her face. “Certainly, we cannot be expected to sit on our hands and watch Alphys fall down.”

“But that means...” Alphys felt Undyne's hands trail down to touch the bump on her tummy, and swallowed.  
“I... I don't want to terminate.” She threw a panicked look to Asgore over Undyne's shoulder. “I-I mean, we b-b-both wanted the baby. I m-mean, Undyne, I was j-just glad I could finally do something for you e-e-even if I was scared I'd mess it up, and– and– you were so happy! I can't take that away from you!”

Undyne, stricken, shook her head. “No! I can't let you be taken away!” She squeezed both of Alphys' hands between hers, tight enough to make them flush red from the constriction, and strained to control her volume: "Didn't that turtle doctor say that even if you could survive long enough to have the baby, there was only a chance the baby would live? And you definitely wouldn't, Alphy, and that's where I draw the line!"

"B-b-b-b--" Alphys couldn't get the words out, even when Toriel laid a big paw over her arm.

"Sweet child, I know that you want your unborn to live. You must already feel like a mother, in some ways." Toriel's smile radiated warmth, even if her eyes were dark and wet with sorrow. "It is a difficult choice, and a terrible one, and were I in your shoes, I would hesitate as well, but..." Toriel's paw trembled. "Dear, dear girl... You must preserve your life first."

Alphys shivered. "B-b-b-b-b..." The words weren't coming, weren't cooperating, gummed up in her throat. Alphys was tangled in the web that was "her life," and all she could whisper was, "But, the b-baby..."

Asgore, who'd sat silent and somber as the three women had argued, cleared his throat. He spoke with hesitation dragging each word to a crawl. "There... may... be another way."

All three turned to him, Toriel with a frown, Undyne with shock, and Alphys with mingled, warring hope and confusion. Asgore fidgeted nervously, unable to make eye contact with any of them. "It is... it is that Alphys does not have the strength to keep up, correct? If we could make her stronger, perhaps we could make it so she would pull through."

This struck Undyne and Alphys with confusion, but Toriel didn't relent. "Lest you forget, Asgore, Alphys is in no condition for such things. Strength and magic training requires one to push oneself to their limits with the intent of expanding them."

"Like you trained me," Undyne added. Asgore winced.

"No, Alphys would not be able to withstand that in her condition, nor do we have the time. But a monster can become strong in another way..." Asgore cringed, and Toriel's eyes widened with horror.

"Asgore Dreemurr, don't you--"

"LOVE."

Toriel roared to her full height, towering over Asgore and barking, "NO! How DARE you! We are monsters, not murderers!"

"Toriel, to save her life!" Asgore rose, only to kneel down at Alphys' side. "There are monsters who are non-sapient or on the verge of falling down. If you assist them to their final breath, she'll raise her HP, which may bolster her enough to carry her through--"

Undyne's spear was out and at Asgore's throat, her expression wrought into an ugly mask of betrayal and rage. "And coat my Alphy's hands in dust?" Asgore lifted both hands and backed away, stumbling into Toriel's coffee table and rattling all the mugs. Alphys had both hands clapped tight over her mouth, as Undyne placed herself between Alphys and Asgore. "I get that you did what you did and got your LOVE to do right by monsters. I stood behind you knowing that, 'cause I know you hated every minute of it, but now you wanna pile that on Alphys? Even if the monsters she ends can't talk or think, even if their lives are almost over, their lives are still theirs, damn it!"

Asgore turned his gaze between the end of Undyne's spear and Undyne herself. His reply came in a wobbly rush: "Yes, I hated what I had to do, but I did it for the people I cared for. I care about you and Alphys as my own, and if it means she can live, it would be forgivable, wouldn't it? Please, do not make me attend another funeral."

"You childish--!" Toriel bit herself off, but hurried back at Asgore from the side, herding him back towards the sofa. "You honestly would suggest someone you care about taint part of themselves! There is another solution--"

"You asked her to make a choice nobody should ever have to make. I offered her another!" He tried to look around Toriel as he stumbled back to a sit. "I want to know what Alphys thinks. Let Alphys speak for herself!"

Toriel and Undyne both looked to Alphys, who was hyperventilating in the seat. Undyne snarled and scooped Alphys up to her chest. "This is too much. I came here for help. I'm taking Alphy home, and we'll figure something out on our own." Alphys whimpered, but Undyne's hand was gentle and delicate when she ran her palm down her back, and she could relax just enough to be carried out. Toriel resumed scolding Asgore as they left, and Undyne groaned as she yanked the door shut behind her.

"Alphy, I'm so sorr-"

There was a whistle from directly in Undyne's path, and Alphys twisted around to see that Undyne had nearly tripped over Frisk. Frisk waved, then signed, _"Hi! Were you visiting Mom?"_

Dead air set in, as neither Alphys nor Undyne were ready for this.

"Oh, F-F-F, F-F-F-Frisk." Alphys managed to swallow her anxiety and smiled over her shoulder, and got a hand loose of Undyne's shirt to sign back her words: "W-we were j-j-just leaving."

"Uh, yeah, Alphys got tired," Undyne added, only able to sign out Alphys' sign name (an A combined with the sign for glasses) and "tired." "I think your Mom was just having a chat with Asgore, so you might want to give them a little longer." (Or, as Undyne's hands put it, "Goat-mom," "talking," "Goat-dad," "you," "wait.")

Frisk shrugged, but nodded. _"I probably shouldn't interrupt."_ Then, they grinned and their signs came a little faster, more excited. _"How is the baby? Do you know what you're having yet?"_

Undyne cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

_"You know. Are you having a lizard or a fish?"_ They smiled, wide and bright and toothy like Undyne, and Alphys actually giggled.

"W-we don't know yet. W-w-we'll tell you when we find out, okay?" Then Alphys tugged Undyne's collar. “Hon, I think I can walk a little. S-s-s-see you, Frisk.” Undyne set Alphys down, but held her little clawed hand tight in her palm.

They were quiet with one another until they started to come on the mountain, and Alphys started to wear out again, sweating from effort. Undyne groaned. “Oh, sweets, did you need Asgore to give you another pick-me-up? Do you wanna go back?”

“N-no. I'm okay.” Alphys squeezed onto Undyne's hand tight, but took the first few steps up the path. Undyne grunted, but followed. The leaves were starting to turn, patches of orange and yellow glowing through the verdant canopy. Alphys wondered if she would see them fall. She wondered if someone else might ever have a chance to see them at all. "Undyne? I kn-know you don't like the idea, but..." Alphys's words dwindled and died, grainy, dry, and tasteless in her mouth. Undyne waited in stony silence as Alphys fidgeted, staring at her feet over the little curve of her middle as she trudged up the dusty, beaten-in path. After a minute, she managed to string a sentence together: "If... if the monster is almost gone anyway... if they're not really alive to start... would I really be killing them?"

Undyne stopped, and Alphys stumbled with her claw still in Undyne's grip. Alphys shivered as if strung up against a wall, until Undyne whipped around, knelt to Alphys' eye level and gripped her shoulders, but her expression wasn't of anger. It was fear and hysteria, her sharp teeth gritted with agony. "Alphy. Sweets. You're not a killer. Please, don't even think about it, we'll find another way."

"If th-that way is ending the l-l-l-life of our child, w-won't we be killers anyway?" Alphys cupped a hand over her middle. "I don't w-w-w-want to kill anyone, but if that means that the baby dies..." Undyne shivered and squeezed Alphys' shoulders.

"If our kid is alive, if they ever had a chance at life, even that wouldn't make their life worth any more than someone else's. Not yours, either. Maybe there's another way. We've just gotta find another way." Undyne shook her head. "LOVE isn't gonna solve this."

Alphys couldn't bring herself to answer, already feeling her teeth chatter as she even tried to put together a response. Undyne calmed when Alphys managed a shaky nod, and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry. I know this is my fault, and I love you, and I'm gonna do anything I can to help." Undyne kissed her nose and held her tight, but Alphys could only keep her true sentiment locked behind her own fear and anxiety, as if saying it out loud would only make the axe fall faster:

Love wasn't going to fix this, either.

 


	6. Circling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys and Undyne are at an impasse, but something may have pushed Alphys past the breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long delay! I kind of have a bunch of active serial stories, this one kind of fell by the wayside for a little bit. I had hoped to have this ready for the Alphyne Day I heard about, but I couldn't quite pull it off. Please enjoy!

**6: Circling**

The days passed, as Alphys dug in on her research and Undyne continued to limit her magic output. However, not a day passed now when Papyrus or the guard dogs weren't showing up at Alphys' door with a friendly snack and a magical booster.

Alphys had to ask Papyrus: "You kn-knew?" She shuddered when his magic flow to her hiccuped, but he quickly diverted his gaze to the far corner of the ceiling and steadied the flow.

"I WILL NOT SAY I DID NOT KNOW, BUT I CANNOT SAY THAT I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU MEAN, AND I DIDN'T NOT _NOT_ KNOW THAT--"

"P-p-papyrus." Alphys looked at him over the rim of her glasses, and he slumped into a (blurry) hunch of white bone and chef's apron.

"UNDYNE WANTED ME TO HELP, AND SHE DIDN'T WISH TO SCARE YOU. YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND'S SPECIAL SOMEONE, HOW COULD I NOT?"

Alphys wanted to be angry, but she didn't have it in her. "It's okay. It's f-fine." She tucked her glasses back into place and managed a sloppy little grin for him. "I g-guess your brother taught you that little talk-around?"

This got Papyrus in a huff. "NO, HE'S TOO LAZY TO EVEN TALK AROUND THINGS!" He stomped into the house, ranting about how Sans was too lazy to even come home, and Alphys sighed, ran her palm over the little bump where the baby was shifting around, then followed him into the kitchen to get him a drink.

Asgore visited a few days after the meeting with a butterscotch-cinnamon pie in hand. He apologized for upsetting Undyne and asked Alphys to pass it on, but the reluctant way he pulled his hand back after boosting her magic told her what was still on his mind. She didn't speak up and ask him; she couldn't bear the thought.

The executioner's blade still seemed to hover over her head, and despite the welcome support of all the others, Alphys felt its shadow stretch over everything she did.

She contacted every scientist in her book and posited the issue, sent her data, her magical measurements and Undyne's, and as the responses trickled in, everything came back negative, and with some variant on the words, "End your pregnancy. Save your life."

One even had the gall to add, "The unborn is not yet alive anyway, nothing of value will be lost."

Alphys wasn't a philosopher, she was a scientist. She knew that the little soul bouncing inside of hers was incomplete, not truly alive, but she'd felt it move. She knew it liked Undyne's voice. She had wanted it, didn't that make it worth anything?

Undyne did everything she could. She took Alphys to school on days when Alphys felt low, she cuddled up with her when they were alone together and didn't talk about the problem when Alphys was too upset to think about the problem, and when Alphys found herself on the verge of a panic, when it all got just too real, Undyne would hold her down to block out the too-real future with the very real present.

"It's alright. It's all gonna be okay. We're gonna get through this together."

She did try. She whispered sweet nothings and comfort, but that was all they really were in the end. Nothing.

Asgore's contacts eventually did provide materials, and she tried to wrack it through her brain. "It's a simple imbalance," she reasoned in a mutter as she dragged her eyes across the page of some of the research material that had been rescued from the Core incident all those years ago. "It's an improper fraction." She tried to translate the jargon into her own understanding, rewriting what had been written and trying to extrapolate her own thoughts. "How are you supposed to divide or multiply energy, though?" What few notes remained were barely worth the energy, what little energy she could spare. Every time she thought she had a cogent thought, exhaustion claimed the better of her, and whatever logic she thought she had faded and warped to nonsense by the time she came back to it.

All she had was waiting, waiting, waiting, interminable waiting, for something to change, for the answer, for the problem to just disappear, but it wasn't happening and she knew it wouldn't. More and more, the ineffable horror of Asgore's solution looked like the only option that would allow her to survive. Bringing it up with Undyne was just an impossibility. If she even tried, Undyne ignored her and made the same promise, over and over: “It's not gonna happen, Alphy. We're gonna find another way.” For all the sweet nothings Undyne fed her, she wasn't taking anything from Alphys. Alphys hardly wanted to give her anything back.

So Alphys waited. She could only tick away the days on her due date calendar. "Fourteen weeks down, probably only eight more to go," she mumbled as she crossed another one off and tossed the last reply from her contacts into the garbage. She wondered if maybe she and Undyne should put together a nursery. Then, she wondered about funeral arrangements.

It was a bleak, chilly afternoon. She had sunken into her comfy chair in hopes of catching some kind of nap, when her fitful recline was interrupted by a knock at the door. She carefully worked herself from her supine state, her tummy making it impossible for her to curve her spine forward, and twisted around to get her feet to the floor. The enthusiastic knocking didn't halt, even patting out a quick beat against it. When she did creep to the door to peer out, the door flew open.

"Gooooooood afternoon, Doctor!" Mettaton posed dramatically in the doorway, his legs staggered, Frisk balanced on his shoulder, and a metallic hand brushed against his forehead. Alphys jumped back, panting, but dusted her labcoat and forced a modicum of composure.

"M-m-m-m-m-mettaton!" Modicum indeed. "I h-had n-n-n-no idea you were around!"

"I am, darling!" Mettaton pirouetted in, placed Frisk on the ground beside him and bowed to kiss Alphys on the forehead. "In fact, I only just got back into town from Japan – I'm absolutely huge there, you were right! But alas, I had to bid _Sayonara_ to the Land of the Rising Sun to take a season off!" He knelt a little and patted the spikes on her forehead. "I had just gone to check in with the ambassador here – Frisk, darling, would you like to say hello?"

Frisk nodded and signed a quick greeting, then added, _"Sorry about him, he's just so happy to see you!"_

"None of that, little one!" Mettaton slid his chestplate back to reveal part of his screen, and spelled out in pixels as he spoke: "I don't apologize for being fabulous!"

In addition to signing with impressive proficiency (after downloading Frisk's preferred language from the Internet), he acted as their Speak-and-Spell, and could even channel his voice directly into their hearing aids. It delighted Frisk that he made the effort, as even now, the human giggled with glee. Alphys felt a little of her melancholy sink away, and ran her gaze over Mettaton.

"I-is this a pleasure visit? Or did you need a tune-up?"

"Can it be both?" Mettaton winked, and Alphys chuckled and gestured to the basement door. A little normalcy sounded nice.

"Right this way."

Alphys cleared her notes and the files Asgore had sent from her examination desk, trying her hardest not to look at them, and gestured. Mettaton deftly vaulted onto the table, and Frisk jumped up beside him. Alphys found her tools as Mettaton delicately told Frisk they'd have to move if Alphys asked, and how he had so been looking forward to seeing her, because nobody oiled his joints like she could. She sighed a little and hefted her toolbox to her chest and toddled over.

"I guess I should give you the bad news. You might need to find a new regular repairman." Mettaton heaved a gasp loud and dramatic enough to cover the scrape of her chair as she dragged it next to the exam table.

"Oh dear! Is that so?"

Frisk, however, gasped delight and tugged on Alphys' sleeve, signing, _"Tell him! Tell him!"_

Mettaton frowned. "Tell me what, darling?" Alphys bit her lip, but nudged open her toolbox and took out a flashlight.

"Turn your head to the left. Let me check your rotary joints."

"Oh, darling, don't bury the lede!" Mettaton moaned, but acquiesced, twisting his neck left and right. Frisk bounced at his side, still signing:

_"Tell him! He's the last one to know! Plus, he'll notice soon enough!"_

Alphys winced, but she tipped Mettaton's chin back and shone the light on the collar joint and mumbled, "Well, Undyne and I are having a baby, so-"

Mettaton squealed. "Really! Oh, that's fantastic!" He threw his arms around her, wrapping tight enough that she lost her breath, then poked her sides with his index fingers. "I should have guessed! I didn't want to say anything, of course, how rude it would have been to suggest you'd put away one too many ramen cups, but a baby, Alphys, I can't say how delighted I am!"

"M-metta... can't... breathe..."

"Oh, my!" Mettaton released her all at once, but as she strained for breath, he apprised the curve of her belly with his gloved palm. Frisk stifled strained giggles, and Alphys nervously dusted her labcoat. "Look at this cute little bump! You must be close! Why didn't you call me, darling, I would have covered the international charges!"

"It's not that big of a deal." Alphys flushed, but picked up the flashlight she'd dropped. "Let me see your arms."

"'Not that big of a deal?' Alphys! The world should revolve around you right now, and not just because of your increased gravity!" Mettaton giggled as Alphys turned red, but Frisk nudged Mettaton's raised arm, then made small signs close to their chest:

_"What do you mean?"_

"Because she's heavier, darling."

Frisk pouted. _"That's not nice."_

"Oh, dear, I'm only teasing. You know I'm only teasing, don't you, Alphys?" Mettaton lifted his other arm, and Alphys tipped her oil can to the joint. "Alphys, don't cold-shoulder me!" Frisk laughed silently at the pun, their shoulders shaking, as Alphys huffed and stepped back.

"Just trying to do a good job." Alphys bit her lower lip for a moment, and tried not to listen to him as he chuckled his amusement into a cupped palm.

"Oh, sweetie." He flapped his hand, then giggled as she lifted his leg. "Careful, now! – But really, Alphys, this is so exciting, I can't imagine how you're not over the moon about it!" He posed dramatically, but conveniently in such a way to expose his knee joint. “Why, I'll have to arrange a baby shower! Have you bought a crib yet? Any nursery furniture? What don't you have, darling?”

“W-we're fine.” Alphys grimaced and crossed her arms. “Hold still.”

"Alphys, you're acting like it's not even happening!" Mettaton moaned melodramatically (as if everything that came out of his speakers wasn't dramatic), but held his pose as she unscrewed the leg and poured oil in. Frisk, too, folded their arms and nodded decisively. "Why, do you have anything at all ready? I do hope you haven't left Undyne in charge!"

"I s-said, w-w-we're fine." Alphys pushed Mettaton's leg back into place, her claws quaking as she scrabbled to screw the joint back in. "S-s-so h-h-h-h-how was J-J-J--"

"But then, I wouldn't blame you for letting her help! You must be overwhelmed!" Mettaton, as if he hadn't heard her, flipped in place to sit flat on his joints and held his fingers open in front of him, his eyes lifting up as he thought and as Alphys shakily navigated her oil can into each joint. "Oh, darling, the nausea, the sore joints – and it's not like someone can oil you up – the headaches, the fatigue, not to mention having to mind that cute little tummy, I'm surprised you're doing anything else at all! Ah, if only this body -- well, never mind, it's not as if I've got anyone special asking!" He laughed, but as Alphys moved her hand away, trying to hide how much she was shaking. "But it's worth it, isn't it? A little of that someone special, a little of you?" Alphys realized she was starting to feel sick listening to him, and didn't trust herself to open her mouth. He, however, ardently leaned in. "Oh, darling, have you picked out any names yet?"

Alphys felt something snap, and jerked her hands away. "No. It doesn't m-m-m-matter." She whipped around and grabbed her toolkit. "The b-baby's not going to make it, and even if it does, I w-w-won't survive."

Mettaton hadn't known silence since taking his new body. It echoed in his chassis, as his jaw joint went completely slack. Frisk, too, gasped, their hands covering their little mouth. Alphys spared them a glance, and signed, " _Sorry._ " Then, she faced Mettaton. "Do you w-want me to finish the tune-up?"

"I... well, yes, but..." Mettaton shifted forward and slowly extended his arm, allowing Alphys to tighten each of the tubes that formed it. "Darling, I... I don't understand..."

"Because the connection is taking too much out of my soul trying to keep up with hers. S-she's tried to give less, but she can't. We're trying to f-f-find solutions, but I'm at the end of my rope and out of resources and Undyne won't even let me c-c-c-consider some of the alternatives." She leaned in towards Mettaton's chestplate to examine the central circuit board. "And I d-don't want to kill the baby, either."

"Oh, darling." Mettaton wrapped his arms around her, and she lifted her face, only to realize that he looked blurry even behind her glasses. Frisk had drawn their knees in and turned away, sniffling, and Alphys had fat tears rolling from her eyes. "Come, now, no tears." He ran his hand down her spikes, then slid off the table to kneel at her level. "You can't give up and ignore it. Not this time."

Alphys' face burned, and though she tried to push Mettaton away to scold him, he only held tighter. "There is surely some stone left unturned, something you haven't tapped into, something you haven't tried. You can't fall down on me now, dear. Not when we've all come this far."

Alphys sniffled, and Mettaton dabbed at her tears and smeared them off with his fingers, though he only succeeded in smearing them across her cheek. “You know, my dear, perhaps I have a little advice while you're still looking for a solution.” He backed away, but kept an arm around her shoulder. “It's my understanding...” He glanced suspiciously back at Frisk for a moment, then back to Alphys. “That... ghosts? Like the Blooks?”

Alphys' gaze darted to Frisk for a second, but she nodded. “I th-thought ghost gestation was instantaneous.”

“It's my understanding...” Mettaton paused again, significantly, and mimicked an exhale, the noise echoing in his speaker. “That ghosts can draw it out by separating from their partner, to the point where others might not notice it occurring. Distance weakens the connection in transient souls like that. Perhaps there will be a similar effect if you were to put some distance between the two of you. For example, if you were to travel to look for a solution, and leave Undyne behind.” He stroked Alphys' head spikes again, as her gaze dropped to the floor. “I know you don't want to be apart from her, but if it'll help, it's likely worth it.”

Alphys sucked in a breath, her ribs aching as she tried and failed to suppress the shudder in her chest. “Okay,” she finally whispered, as if she could push it away. “Okay. Fine. I have to finish your tune-up now. Please get back on the table.”

“Alphy, darling--”

“I need to rest. Just l-let me finish.”

Mettaton took Alphys in, then sank back from her. “Whatever you say.”

Alphys couldn't usher Mettaton and Frisk out fast enough, but though Mettaton lingered on the threshold, Frisk wouldn't be pushed out. Instead, they planted their feet and signed, “ _You're sure you're okay? You don't look okay._ ”

Alphys' gaze darted to Mettaton, but she patted Frisk's shoulders. “Y-yes. I'm tired. I just need to rest.”

Frisk frowned, studying their face. Their hands trembled as they formed the next signs: _“You can text me any time, okay? We're friends. I just want to know you're okay.”_

"I'm okay." Alphys rubbed Frisk's back, ushering them towards the door with the same motion. "I'll be okay."

With Frisk and Mettaton gone, Alphys turned back towards the home she shared with Undyne, but only felt the desolation that had settled between them. She knew that doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results wasn't merely the definition of insanity, it was a violation of scientific practice. Things weren't going to change unless she changed the variables – walking in circles would only lead her back to the same place. Undyne might have thought one could just fight through and make change, but Alphys was losing her mind waiting and hoping.

Even now, just thinking about it, she was heaving for breath with her soul throbbing in her chest.

Before the panic attack could set in, Alphys steeled herself and made her move.

* * *

Papyrus got off his shift at the same time Undyne left school, and volunteered to walk her home so he could visit with Alphys. "WHO CAN RESIST CHEERING UP WHEN THE AFFABLE, LOVABLE PAPYRUS IS AROUND?"

Undyne chuckled weakly as he posed at the bottom of the steps, and she waited at the top with her school duffel slung around her shoulder. "You're contagious, Pap." She sighed and twisted her neck to look up the path towards their home. "Let's just hope it ain't infectious. Last thing we need is her getting sick."

"COME NOW, ONE CAN'T FALL DOWN HAVING A GIGGLE FIT!" Papyrus laughed heartily, then jogged past Undyne. "PUT SOME PEP IN THAT STEP!" Undyne groaned, but caught up, and he elbowed her ribcage. "HOW HAS SHE BEEN?"

"The same. The same as she was yesterday, and the day before." Undyne's chin dropped, and her eye fell to the rocks and dust at her feet. "I'm startin' to worry she's losing hope."

"THAT CAN BE A DANGEROUS THING." Papyrus crossed his arms as he slowed to a walk. "BUT SURELY, THE TWO OF YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT A WAY TO CHANGE COURSE! I BEL--"

"It's been impossible to talk to her." Undyne kicked some of the dirt. "I just... it makes me sick, thinking about it. I keep waiting for her research to turn something up, but what can I do?" She laughed to herself, shaking her head. "Ain't I done enough?"

Papyrus' mood seemed to shift as she broke from his side to unlock the front door. "Undyne?"

"We'll be okay. I hope." Undyne opened the door and stepped in, forcing a slight crescent of her usual grin. "Sweets, I'm home!"

There was no answer.

"Alphys?" Undyne dropped her bag and looked around, her soul sinking. Papyrus followed as she peered into the kitchen, then pivoted around to check the bedroom.

"ALPHYS?" Papyrus stuck his head down into the basement, then jogged down past the divider into the lab, lit only by the flickering screen of the computer that shone over an empty room. "SHE'S NOT HERE!" He sped back towards her just as Undyne bolted back into the kitchen, her eye wide and wet with terror.

"This can't be happening. It can't -- Alphy wouldn't--!" She spotted a page of looseleaf left on the table, and both she and Papyrus grabbed it at the same time. The note in Alphys' scratchy hand was clear enough:

_"Undyne: I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly. Mettaton said distance might help. I'll be away a while. I'm sorry. Hope to see you again."_

Undyne's knees wobbled, and she thanked her stars that nobody but Papyrus saw the former Captain of the Royal Guard collapse onto her backside. "Oh, man, Pap, she... she actually thought bein' away would..." She swallowed hard. "What if she... ? Pap, what if she..."

Papyrus grabbed and lifted Undyne up. "THERE IS NO TIME TO WASTE! GO! RUN! AFTER HER! TALK HER OUT OF WHATEVER SILLY THING SHE'S TRYING TO DO!"

Undyne, stunned at being manhandled like a boulder or seven children, gawked for a second, then ground her teeth together. "You goof, what do--"

"YOU SAID YOU WERE WAITING FOR HER TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" He shook her. "LAY IT ALL OUT! TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL! LISTEN TO HOW SHE FEELS! IT'S JUST LIKE IN THE DATING MANUAL!" Without warning, he dropped her, but he didn't let go of her shoulders. "If you two do it together, you can do anything!" Then, he threw his arms wide as if for an embrace. "GO! THE GREAT PAPYRUS BELIEVES IN YOU!"

Undyne regained herself and nodded, then grinned. "You're right, dammit." Then, she punched him in the clavicle and pivoted for the door. "I'M GONNA FIND HER!" As Papyrus griped and reset his joints, Undyne bolted out, screaming a primal battle cry at the top of her lungs.

Something had to change. Maybe it finally was.

 


	7. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys tries to separate herself from Undyne, and comes to a decision.

**7: Together**

This was where she always ended up when she failed. It was accurate, seeing as she was all but certain it was her very reflection.

The garbage dump had things piled up a little higher than they had been before the monsters had left the Underground. Not as many were left to pick off of it, cobbling together what things they needed to survive, and more trash gathered all the time. Bits of flotsam and jetsam flowed down the stream past her ankles and over the edge, down into the dark below. Alphys watched, dazed, as the refuse of the world above passed her feet and sank down into the abyss. She wasn't sure how long she'd stood there, staring past the little curve of her tummy and into the black below, watching garbage disappear.

Garbage. That was her, alright, so this had to be where she belonged. “When's the last time one of my experiments went right?” She felt the little soul under hers beat back, throbbing, aching, reminding her of her weakness, her failure. She wasn't feeling any better; walking all the way down had only tired her out more. The last of the magic Asgore had given her was fizzling out, and she'd likely be running on her own steam soon, and a piece of trash like her couldn't put out much. No, she was where she belonged, and this was where she would stop.

She hadn't known where she was going when she'd started walking, but her feet had carried her here. Maybe it was destiny. She wasn't sure how far she'd have to walk to weaken Undyne's bond to her, but this was certainly deeper than anywhere else she could think of, and besides, it was fate. After all, this was where their bond had begun.

She'd met Undyne here. Right here, even. "This exact spot," she whispered to the little soul. "I was standing here, and looking down, right here. And I was all alone, because any monster with half a brain knows that anyone who falls in doesn't come back." She'd been staring into the abyss, at once terrified of the horrifying maw opened before her, and captivated by the blackness that stared back. She hadn't known what she had been doing then, either. Only that she had made such terrible mistakes, things she couldn't undo or fix. No amount of research had yielded even the first clue, and then she'd gotten too frightened to continue. 'What if I only made things worse?' she'd said to herself, and retreated here. She'd been alone then. She was almost entirely alone now. Nothing but her and the abyss.

There wasn't even the distant sound of voices, only the echo of the water crashing against the cragged cliff face as it tumbled down into infinity. Before, if she hadn't been so absorbed in the abyss, she might have heard someone rummaging somewhere, or Undyne's boots clanking on the path as she patrolled the lowlands. The blackness was staring to wick up her coat again, water trailing up the fibers and onto her legs, making her shiver. Or maybe she was shivering already. It was silent now, truly silent, but for the crashing waves.

The water, the darkness, they screamed over and through her, louder and louder, like the thrashing of a drum in her chest, _BOM, BOM, BOM,_ until--

A rustling at her feet. Alphys spun around with surprise, only to find a Moldsmal scooting its way past. She stared, bewildered and bemused at once. She'd known that some monsters had stayed behind in the Underground. Some of the rock monsters were content where they were (she knew that about three out of every four had come up). Some of the fire monsters hadn't been keen to leave Hotland. Moldsmals were basically non-sentient, so they hadn't known they could leave, nor did they know much of anything.

Non-sentient. That's what Asgore had suggested. Take the life of a non-sentient monster, or a monster who was already falling down. "Assist them." _"I did it for the people I cared for."_

If there was ever a chance, then it was now.

Alphys lifted a shaking hand, her claws trembling, and summoned up her magic. It crackled faintly in her palm: a tiny, piteous ball of lightning. She swallowed hard as she tried to draw in more, but she'd never done this much with it before. A tiny spark here to test circuitry, a little zap there to turn on a machine. It had been the first spark to start Mettaton's generator, and if it had hurt at all, he'd said nothing, only overjoyed to find his sensors operational. That little was all she could manage, but for something that small, that squishy, it would hopefully be enough.

For her baby, so little, so fragile, it would hopefully be enough.

She took aim, the energy crackling around her fingers, shaking from her shoulder to the tips of her claws, but even as she squinted, she felt her resolve weaken. What was she doing? It may have been unable to protest, but it was alive. Who was she to say when its life was supposed to end?

She could practically feel Undyne's arms wrapped around her, holding her back.

She closed her hand, and her magic vanished with a whimper of thunder, what little confidence she had dissolving with it. Her knees buckled, and she dropped to the ground, splashing into the water rushing past her legs and hands, and like that, something broke inside her, and tears flooded her eyes.

"Sh-she loves me too much." She sniffled her tears back, only to choke out another wet sob, snout dripping, tears rolling down her face. "And I... I l-love..."

She didn't hate anyone enough to hurt them. Toriel had once told her as much.

_"I... I... the experiments..." King Asgore -- no, Asgore now, he was discarding his crown the moment they stepped past the open barrier. She still couldn't look at him as anything less than her king, her liege, whom she would do anything for. She still could hardly look him in the eye. He patted her back as she crumpled, and Undyne knelt at her side._

_"Alphys?"_

_"Let her talk," Asgore intoned, his voice a dull boom that shook Alphys' spine. "The experiments, Alphys? We've had many angry phone calls from the families, but I haven't yet gotten an answer out of you."_

_Toriel lifted her head from her conversation with Sans, and even Papyrus raised an eyebrow at Undyne. Alphys stammered into the floor, her voice echoing on the dark walls, but she steeled herself, remembering Frisk's expression of determination even in the face of the horrors she herself had wrought, and spoke._

_She couldn't even remember what she'd said. Only that the truth was out, that she'd made real horrors of the monsters whose lives had been entrusted to her, and that she couldn't do anything to fix it. Everyone had been quiet when she was finished, panting, sobbing, nearly retching from the pain that twisted her guts into knots and squeezed her soul like a vice._

_Asgore spoke first. "Oh, so they are alive?" She dared lift her face at that, because Asgore was smiling. "Here I'd worried they'd fallen down again. But they are all alive?"_

_Toriel heaved a sigh. "That was what you took away from what Doctor Alphys has told us?" She got on her knee at Alphys' side, and Alphys realized Undyne was still rubbing her back. She hiccupped as the former Queen surveyed her face. "Dear girl, it appears you have made some errors when it comes to handling the lives of those under your care."_

_"H-hey." Undyne gritted her teeth. "Ma'am, with all due respect, Alphys didn't mean any harm. She didn't know what would happen."_

_"It was a mistake, yes, and a well-meaning one." Toriel's voice took a sharper tone: "Done at the behest of one who also did not know better." Asgore huffed out an embarrassed little laugh._

_"I think all that matters is that those monsters are alive, even if they're a little different. I, personally, will go see to it that they are reunited with their families." He tromped off, wearing a pleased smile that suited his snout, as Alphys shivered at the dissonance._

_"He's... not even angry..."_

_"OF COURSE NOT! ASGORE IS A JUST KING!" Papyrus put his hands on his hips and stuck out his breastbones. "HE WOULD NOT FAULT YOU FOR A MERE ACCIDENT!"_

_"Not like you meant to do it." Sans agreed. "You were trying to help. More than I would'a done, anyway."_

_"It was an accident." Toriel patted her head. "Perhaps when we are on the surface, we can have a conversation about how gentle, how careful we must be with the lives of others, but I am certain you did what you did not out of malice, but because you care about monsterkind." She cupped Alphys' chin. "You have a heart full of love, my dear. Someone like you could never hurt someone else and truly mean to. It would be impossible for you to divest yourself of that care and bring yourself to do it."_

_"Yeah," Undyne muttered, and threw her arms around Alphys. "That's my Alphy. Full of love."_

Alphys jerked in place when she felt two big arms close around her, and grunted when they squeezed. "Alphy," Undyne muttered into her ear. "Step on back. You're awful close to that edge."

Just like the day they'd met, Undyne led Alphys back from the void, then embraced her again. Alphys squeezed her eyes shut in Undyne's embrace, as the truth laid itself bare:

She could never put enough distance between her heart and her head to harm someone else.

Undyne, for her part, had a heart full of love and no inclination to put even an iota of distance between her and Alphys. "Don't run off on me like that, sweets. Don't leave me."

"U-U-Undyne..." Alphys swallowed hard and tried to fold in around herself. "I... I didn't... I wasn't..."

"I know." Undyne kissed the side of her head. "But you scared me." She got down on both knees and clasped her tiny claws in her hands. "You feeling okay?"

"A little wobbly."

Undyne clicked her tongue and sighed. "Damn. The only magic I can give you is mine." Undyne opened one hand and looked at her palm, then drew it into a fist. "It's gonna have to do. I just hope this don't make things worse." She squeezed Alphys' hands, and Alphys shivered as a current of her energy ran through her. “Did that hurt?”

“N-n-n-no.” Alphys managed to steady herself. “I f-feel a little better.” She leaned into Undyne. “I'm sorry. I th-thought... distance... might h-help.”

Undyne's brow knit up, and Alphys realized that Undyne had never looked quite so despondent. Undyne didn't get sad. She got angry. Alphys braced herself to get shouted at, but Undyne shook her head. “You were just gonna leave without saying good-bye to me?” She tipped her eye back to the abyss, and Alphys whimpered.

“U-Undyne... It was an experiment. One that didn't work. Nothing new for me, right?” She chuckled frailly, but Undyne patted her cheek.

“It ain't a failure, it just wasn't much of an experiment. Now, this is something we ain't gonna do again, is it?”

Alphys hung her head. “N-no.”

“Uh-uh.” Undyne made Alphys look her in the face, with a distinct twinkle in her eye and a bit of her toothy grin coming back. “I want you to shout it, loud and proud. 'I ain't gonna leave. I'm gonna stay with you.'”

Alphys felt herself smiling, though her whole body still trembled. “I'm not going to leave. I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you.” She shivered, her chin dropping to look at her middle. “B-but Undyne--”

Undyne put her hand on Alphys' middle for a moment, her eye falling shut, but she grinned. “Say it louder.”

Alphys trembled, but repeated it, louder than the water running past her feet. “I'm not gonna leave.”

Undyne pumped her fists. “SHOUT IT, BABE!”

Alphys couldn't help it. “I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!” Undyne caught her up in her arms again and squeezed her tight, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around and around until the both of them were dizzy and laughing, as if nothing were wrong.

“You're b-being silly,” Alphys whispered as Undyne let her down, blushing, unable to suppress a smile, but Undyne chuckled and kissed her snout.

“I'm your silly, babe. Don't you forget it.” She held her hand out. “Come on. Why don't you and me take a walk? I think we got some stuff to talk about.”

Alphys didn't hesitate. Somehow, when Undyne was there, open and honest and earnest, she could forget just how much was wrong. “S-sure.” She took Undyne's hand, and Undyne escorted her onto the path towards the top of the falls.

When they were together, it seemed like nothing else mattered.

“Th-this was where we met. Do you remember?” Alphys nodded to the edge, and Undyne half-heartedly laughed.

“How could I forget? Man, the more I think about it, the more it scares me.” Undyne rested her palm on Alphys' back. “It's more fun thinking about what happened after that.”

“O-oh yeah!” Alphys blushed and put her paws on her face, hardly remembering to step lightly over a patch of mushrooms in the dank cave. "H-h-how you carried me home?”

“Gave you a lift, damn right.”

“And then you came visiting every day after that.”

Undyne laughed again, a heavy laugh that shook the stalactites. “Well, after walking you back from the edge, I guess I felt a little responsible for checkin' up on ya. Then, it turned out we just had a great time together." She jostled Alphys' shoulder. "Most folks don't see past the armor, even after I take it off. Most of the time, I'm fine with that. But lemme tell ya, having a cute little friend who showed me the joys of eating ramen and watching anime 'til all hours was somethin' else. I don't think I'd ever smiled in my whole life as much as that first time you showed me the finale of Fight!! Mystic Warriors 8x8."

"Oh, gosh, I remember that." Alphys choked through a laugh. "You did the finishing attack on your dummy for weeks!" She weakly mimicked some of the poses, and Undyne laughed, too.

They reminisced as they walked along the path, their voices echoing through the caves. Undyne held an umbrella over Alphys head as they passed under the dripping ceiling, as they talked about the first anime they watched together, about long nights spent lazing around, playing video games, just talking about nothing important.

“Remember the time we actually talked about getting to the surface?” Undyne kicked at a rock in front of her, but Alphys lowered her chin. “Yeah, you got quiet pretty quick then, too.”

“Part of me didn't want to leave.” She chewed her lower lip. “Everyone else was so excited about it, but I knew what it'd take for it to happen, and it made me so sick. And... I was... I-I didn't know what it'd be like.”

“New stuff is scary for ya. I know.” Undyne sucked in air and heaved a sigh. An odd chiming sounded in front of them, and they stopped when they passed a statue holding a music box singing out a familiar tune. Alphys stifled a little giggle.

“This statue... M-mettaton...”

“Yeah, I remember he made everyone move this one out of the hotel lobby to put up a fountain of himself.” Undyne chuckled. “I think I like the robot there better. This guy looks okay here.”

“Asgore said it was f-for...”

“I know.” Undyne wrapped her hand around Alphys' and squeezed. “Hey, Alphy. Do you think our kid would'a watched anime with us?”

Would. A word loaded with lost potential. Alphys cringed, but murmured, "Yeah. W-we could've shown them Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, that one was okay for kids."

"There was plenty of stuff that wasn't too violent and where there weren't a lot of cuss words." Undyne kept her hand wrapped tightly around Alphys'. “We... we've been so busy worrying about keeping you alive, we didn't have time to think about what our lives would be like with a kid. All I ever thought was how cool it'd be if we had a kid together.”

“Y-yes.” Alphys bit her lips, but dared lift her eyes. “Th... they should've looked like you. Tall and strong.”

Undyne chuckled, and gave Alphys a gentle tug to walk on. “Nah, I think it'd've been better if they looked like you, cute and precious, with that smile I love so much.”

The caves soon gave way to snow, as Undyne and Alphys talked, each voicing the dreams they hadn't had a chance to discuss. Undyne wanted them to be strong and smart, the best of both of their mothers. Alphys wanted to teach them about the world. Undyne wanted to teach them to fight, letting go of Alphys' hand for a second to throw a few punches and kicks at the Snowdin sign, exhorting how their kid could be the defender of the schoolyard. Alphys laughed, and replied only “As long as it's safe. We don't have to fight anymore.” She ran her hand over her middle, feeling the round little lump under her coat. Something inside of her shifted, and she cringed. “They were our future. I could do something right, a-a-a-and you'd be proud of me, a-a-a-a-and...” Alphys swallowed a few times, straining, but Undyne rubbed her shoulders and waited. Finally, Alphys managed to spit it out: “It'd've just been good. B-b-b-b-but, I kn-know...”

“Yeah?” Undyne knelt so Alphys could look her in the face. Alphys could barely meet her eyes, and tears dripped past her glasses.

“I kn-know... we're better off t-t-together...”

“Yeah.” Undyne put her arms around her again. “You're my future. You're everything I looked forward to.” She held Alphys for a minute, rubbing her forehead against Alphys'. “I think it'll be okay if it's just us. Even if there's never anybody new. I'm ready to give that up if it means keeping you.”

Alphys shivered, incoherent for a moment, but squeaked out, “I... I'm ready too.” She slumped, her chin dropping to her chest. “I'm... I'm r-really tired.”

“Yeah.” Undyne patted Alphys' back, then looked up and around. “We came a real long way.” The doors to the Ruins loomed before them, left open so that any monster that had been inside could pass through, but now, it was merely another dark path. Alphys stared blankly into the dark, until Undyne scooped her up. “C'mon, let's get you back. We'll... we'll go talk to Toriel, maybe call one of your doctor friends and get them to take care of stuff.”

Alphys snapped out of it, only to slump into Undyne's arms. “O-okay.”

They'd barely gotten back into the thick of the forest, just past the sentry station, when there was a crackle of dry wood. Undyne halted at the sound of a snapping twig, and looked all around. Nothing seemed amiss, nothing was moving. She took a few more steps, but there was a crunch behind them, and Undyne clutched Alphys to her chest and whipped around, only to find a familiar skeleton grin facing them.

“Yo.” Sans, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets and his zipper up to his collarbone, raised his shoulders. He was making eye contact and grinning – but he always seemed like he was grinning. “Been a while.”

Undyne kept her jaw locked, annoyed at the surprise, but Alphys spoke up. “I-it has.”

“Yeah.” Sans let the silence sit a moment, his focus shifting from Undyne to Alphys. “Gotta say, Doc, you look beat. No _yolk_. How's the egg doing?”

Alphys' face fell, and Undyne growled under her breath, “There isn't gonna be one.”

Sans' eyelights blinked a few times, and he shook his head. “Well, that's a shame. Something happen?”

“N-no.” Alphys shook her head. “I'm j-j-just... too weak to carry Undyne's baby.”

Sans hissed through his teeth, and if Undyne wasn't mistaken, he'd actually flinched at that. “Now that's a real shame. I can only imagine how you feel; I'm probably the only monster weaker than you. No bones about it.” He held a hand out. “Well, gals, you got a long trip back to the surface, and the Doc there's looking, uh, a little ashen, if you catch my drift. Let me get you two a hot meal. My treat, and I know a shortcut.”

Undyne's hackles jumped, and she hunched forward to growl at Sans again, “We ain't got time, and delayin' this'll only make it--”

“Harder, yeah, I know. But I figure it might help if you talked to someone who understands.” His focus settled squarely on Alphys. “How 'bout it, Doc?”

Alphys twisted in Undyne's hold, and though she felt Undyne shivering from something other than the cold, something in Sans' expression told her that maybe she should listen. Maybe he really wanted to listen. Maybe he had something he wanted to say.

After all, she'd asked everyone else she knew. What could asking him hurt?

“S-sure.” Alphys pushed on Undyne's chest, and Undyne set her down. “L-let's go. You said you kn-know a shortcut?”

“Always do.” Sans motioned with his hand, and Alphys followed him as he turned, with Undyne close behind.

 


	8. Sans Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of options and ready to give in, what could a conversation with the weakest monster Undyne and Alphys know hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been debating how far I want to go with this story, and I've been waffling on whether or not I want to do a sequel. I decided to open up a little more of the universe and what I have in mind in this chapter. If it's not your thing, don't worry, it won't come up terribly much in the following chapters. Thank you for reading!

**8: Sans Options**

Undyne would never know how he did it. Sans really did always have a shortcut. Granted, following him always made her a touch dizzy, but he never lied about getting someone where they wanted to go in a blink.

One second, they'd been in the frigid woods near the exit to the ruins, and then Sans turned into a shadowy patch of underbrush, and the next moment, they were stepping through the door to Grillby's. Undyne didn't even remember setting foot on the threshold, just her boot landing in front of the table and Sans motioning for Undyne and Alphys to sit on one side of the booth. He scooted into the other bench, and pushed his bench back, then pulled the table towards him just a little. Alphys noted that he kept his jacket zipped up tight, even as they settled into the warm room. Grillby had been standing behind the bar polishing the glasses when they'd entered, but as they sat, he approached. Undyne eyed him warily – she knew of him from Papyrus, specifically Papyrus' complaints that Sans had always eaten the “DREADFULLY GREASY” food there rather than at home – but the most she knew was that she didn't much care for just how close his flames were to her arm. Grillby, for his part, looked mildly over the two women, bowing his head, then gave Sans a significant look. He waved a hand.

“My usual. Ladies, like I said, anything you want.”

Undyne grunted. “I'm not hungry. Water's fine.”

“W-water for me too, please, or a cola if you have it. A-and m-may I see a menu?”

Grillby nodded, then looked to Sans again. He chuckled sharply. “Sheesh, man, working me to the bone.” Grillby went to find a menu, and Sans scooted off the bench again. “Grillbz would get you your water, but he doesn't touch the stuff. I'll grab it.” He hefted himself up, grunting from the effort, and Undyne rolled her eyes.

“Like you've ever worked an ounce harder than you had to.”

“Hey,” he chided from behind the bar, glasses balanced on the flat plane of his palm and fingers, “You know how _heavy_ my workload is sometimes. After all, some days it seemed like you were just _weighing_ me to my post.” Undyne groaned and pounded her first on the table.

“Come on, I ain't in the mood for jokes.”

“Sorry.” Sans returned with a cola for Alphys and water for Undyne. “Just trying to _lighten_ the mood.” He eased back into his seat with a weird little sigh, and Alphys frowned. Something seemed different with Sans, but she couldn't place it. Still, he hunched forward, lacing his phalanges and resting the heels of his palms on the surface of the table, the bone scraping the old wood. “Make yourself at home, and don't worry. Grillbz doesn't see too many visitors anymore.”

“Yeah, uh, why is he still down here?” Undyne leaned forward to look for Grillby. She didn't know him, but he didn't deserve to remain down here more than anyone else who had been sealed in the barrier. Sans shrugged.

“From what I can surmise, a few of the fire monsters prefer it down here. They find stuff a little less flammable, y'know? Easier to control the blaze when you're in familiar conditions.” Sans glanced over to Grillby, who was just approaching with a menu encased in plastic. He dropped it rather gingerly, nodded to Alphys, and retreated without a sound. She accepted, calling out a timid 'thank you' after him, and adjusted her glasses to read it over. Sans sniffed, then shrugged again. “He's told me he'll come up in his own time. Right now, there's enough monsters still closing up their affairs that he's fine to stay open down here.” He turned back to face them. “But hey, it's rude to talk about people who are listening. So, the last time I was around, you were just finding out about the spark. What's going on?”

“We told you.” Undyne tightened her fist. “We gotta put it out.”

“Why?”

Undyne hunched her shoulders, grinding her jaw, but Alphys put her palm over Undyne's hand and caught Sans' eye.

“W-well, you were there, and you saw how I kinda got knocked down by the spark. It only g-got w-w-worse from there.”

Alphys explained, stammering along the way, how she'd gotten weak, how she'd had to take magic from Papyrus and Asgore, and how the imbalance between her and Undyne was draining the magic that held her dust together. Sans listened attentively, even when Grillby stopped by with a bottle of ketchup and a burger for Sans, nursing it as Alphys asked for a basket of fries, but didn't break eye contact with her while she was speaking to him. Undyne listened uncomfortably, squirming a little when Alphys explicitly mentioned the imbalance and unable to even look at Alphys until she finished.

“... it seems like the only way I get out of this alive is by extinguishing the spark.” Alphys found her claws laced over her tummy. She could feel the little thing moving again, like a fish beating its fins against the walls of its tank. “I d-don't want to end it, you know? B-b-but I want to live.”

“'Course you do. Most do. Pretty hard to be a mom to anyone if you're dust.” Sans put his elbows on the table. “Or, do much of anything else. You gotta take care of your own self first. Now, you said Asgore gave you a possible solution, would'ja mind running that by me again?”

Undyne grumbled and slouched into the bench. “He said for Alphys to kill a non-sentient or fallen-down monster to raise her LOVE.”

“Heh.” His laugh was humorless. “Figures.”

Alphys cringed, and Undyne's soul burned hot for a moment. “Why d'ya say that?”

“Nah, nothing, just, that isn't gonna boost Alphys' magic.” Sans kicked back in his chair, heaving a sigh from somewhere deep in his ribcage. “LOVE doesn't work that way. He can say it made him stronger, but each time he took a life, it only made it easier to take the next because he was detaching himself.” He raised his hands. “I checked his stats against Toriel's.” He put his hands level, side by side. “Their magic's exactly the same, but his HP's higher.” He tipped the end of his right index finger up, then threw his hands out in a shrug. “That's all. That's the thing about the King, he replaced his love with LOVE. He might have thought it was for a good cause, but it makes it a little harder for me to respect the guy.” Undyne clenched her fist again, but he settled down into the seat. “Anyway, if all Alphys there needed to do was raise her HP, she could just sleep more. That's what I do.”

Alphys' face fell. “So even if I c-could have brought myself to do it...”

“Nah, simple misunderstanding. He isn't a scientist.” Sans caught her eye again. “You, you're a scientist. Your folks were too, right? They were at the CORE back when the accident happened. You were pretty young, right?”

This got Alphys' attention. “Oh, y-you remember that? Not a lot of people do. To other people who kn-knew me, it was just, one day my parents were there, the next, th-th-they...”

“Yeah.” Sans' eyelights blinked out for a second. “Might be why your magic's as low as it is. They didn't get a lot of time to pass their strength on to you. Undyne, meanwhile, you trained for years honing your naturally high power. It's no wonder you got an imbalance.” His eyes lit again, and Undyne shifted uncomfortably. “Now, I admit, my specialization's more in machines--”

Alphys' glasses slid down her muzzle. “Wait, wh-wha--”

“But when it comes to monster tech, you gotta have a fundamental understanding of how magic works and some of the soul stuff. Some of the flaws that caused that Core thing had to do with the soul research, and for a while there, I was still trying to piece that all back together--”

Undyne sat forward. “Wait, what--”

“Still, it's enough to posit a theory.” He laced his fingerbones again, and Alphys and Undyne traded questioning expressions. “You interested?”

Alphys jawed for a moment, but finally uttered an anxious, “Y-yes, anything.” She hadn't heard Sans talk like this before, but there was something earnest behind his grin all of a sudden, and something in that told her to listen. Sans settled, hunching in closer, and muttered:

“Maybe you've been goin' at it backwards.”

“What?” Undyne gritted her teeth, but Sans held a palm out.

“See, you're building Alphys up. Pap and the King, they got deep magic reserves, so they can pour as much as they want into Alphys, but you can only fill a glass so much, even if it's got a hole in the bottom.” He suddenly reached out and snatched Alphys' basket of fries, and started to spread them out on the table into three piles, one big, one small, and a single fry in the middle. “See, Alphys, you're like this little pile, it can only ever be this little pile.” He dragged a circle on the table around the large pile. “Undyne's got all this, but both of you gotta put the same amount into the pot," he indicated the center pile, "Hence why Alphys can't keep up.” He then slid his gaze over to Undyne. “But somewhere along the line, you decided Alphys was the problem.”

Undyne felt her face burn, and Alphys bit her lower lip. “W-well...” She cleared her throat. “Undyne... t-tried...”

“I tried holding it back. It didn't work.”

“Sh-she did.”

“Huh.” Sans rubbed his chin. “Yeah, guess when there's that much to hold back, whatever slips out is gonna be a lot.”

“What if...” Alphys picked up one of the french fries. “Wh-what if... Undyne... _decreased_ her magic?”

“As in, draining her reserves?” Sans tapped his own skull. “She'd have to use it up.”

Alphys' shoulders dropped, her eyes wide. “C-can she donate to me?”

“Doc, you'd be the expert there.”

Undyne hit the table. “Babe, I did. I just gave it to you, how're you feeling?”

“I f-feel... oh, g-gosh, I f-feel f-f-f-fine!” Alphys trembled with excitement. “D-do you think the a-active share is s-s-s-s-s...”

“Calm down, sweets.” Undyne put a hand over hers, and Sans chuckled as he waited for her to compose herself enough to elucidate:

“It's separate from the soul bond! It's j-just like borrowing it from another m-monster!”

“Yeah, seems that way. Figures.” He nudged one of the french fries from the Undyne pile towards Alphys. “But even you can only hold so much.”

“Sh-she can just use it!” Alphys scrabbled at Undyne's arm, her cheeks bright, and Undyne turned to face her, bewildered. “You can j-just use your magic up, and that way, you won't have as much!”

“That'll do it.” Sans tossed one of the fries from the Undyne pile into his mouth. “Drain it off.”

Undyne lunged across the table and leaned over Sans. “Spit it out, what are you two telling me to do?!”

Alphys clenched Undyne's hand in hers. “Fight.”

“Wear it out. Exhaust your reserves.” Sans took a sip of ketchup, seeming to ignore how close she was. “If you use your magic up, you know, having a spar with Pap or Asgore, then you don't have as much to pour into the baby bond. You give less passively, and if you're boosting Alphys actively, she can give a little more, and since you're giving less, you ain't tapping into your reserves.” He re-arranged the fries, eating a handful and putting more in Alphys' pile, making them even. “Balance.”

“Balance,” Alphys repeated, and put her claws to her mouth. “I-it almost sounds too easy to be true! Is it... do you think it really...?”

Sans sat back and shrugged again. “Hey, try it for a day or two, see if it works, and if it doesn't, then snuffing it's still an option. But I don't think either of you really want to do that. It's an option you haven't tried yet, and what else have you got to lose?”

Sans had barely finished talking when Undyne had snatched him under the arms and throttled him. “YOU STUPID GENIUS! WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER DO SHIT LIKE THIS BEFORE?”

Sans, unshaken, squeezed back out of her grip, only to claim Alphys' french fries with a swipe of his arm. “Didn't have much reason to. Turns out I have a reason now.” He gulped the fries down in a single bite. “'Sides, apparently you bought me fries, so it all evens out.”

Undyne sputtered, then finally grinned and shook his shoulders again. “Man, if this works, I'll never be able to thank you enough!”

“Don't mention it.” Sans waved his hand, then gave Alphys a sharp look, his eyelights blinking out. “Seriously.” He blinked back his usual friendly face. “So, uh—”

“Hey.” Undyne pointed at him. “You wanna fight? I'm gonna start right now!”

Alphys tugged her jacket. “U-undyne.”

“Gonna have to decline.” Sans sounded unimpressed. “You know. Reasons.”

“Lazy bastard--”

“S-Sans, what reasons?” Alphys leaned towards him. “You're being strangely helpful, and something seems... different about you.”

Sans studied Alphys' expression for a second. “Scientists. Can't get a thing past 'em.” He sighed, kicked back in the bench, and went for the zipper on his jacket. “Reasons.”

He unzipped his coat, revealing a blue light shining through his shirt, under his ribcage. Too low to be his. Even more significantly, Sans' looked bigger than 'big boned' when it wasn't disguised under his baggy coat, his hips broader and his middle rounder than before, and Alphys felt the soul living under her own pulse with excitement, and – 

“NO WAY.” Undyne punched the wall without tearing her eyes away from him. “THAT'S A BABY SOUL.”

“Sheesh, tell the whole Underground, why doncha.”

“S-s-s-sans!” Alphys squealed. “Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't Papyrus or Toriel--”

“Yeah, and disappoint 'em when I lose it?” He pulled the zip on his jacket back up again. “I'm still trying to figure that out myself.”

Alphys and Undyne looked to one another – Alphys covering the baby in her belly with her hands, Undyne with her arms crossed, and Undyne snapped back around to Sans, her hair whipping the wall. “What's your damage?”

“Got a problem myself.” His lights were low, and he didn't seem to be looking at them. “I know my limits, but this thing--” He patted the bump in his jacket indicatively – “Don't. 'Sides, it kinda came as a surprise to me.”

“A s-surprise?” Alphys gasped. Sans' eyelights vanished. “I can t-tell you don't want to talk about it here, b-b-but...” She reached over the table and covered his hand with hers. “You helped us. We'll help you.”

Sans was quiet, then his eyes lit and he lifted his face. “Yeah. Well. You two should get back.”

“You ought'a come with us.” It almost sounded like a threat coming from Undyne, but Sans was utterly nonplussed.

“Nah. I'm alright here.”

“Look, that's a lie, and you need to talk to Toriel, no matter what the issue is.” She balled her hands up. “Pap's been worried.”

“Yeah.” Sans huffed, bowing his head, then rolled up to a careful stand. “I'll get you two to the exit. I'm gonna stay down here a little longer.” He started for the door, lifting a languid wave towards Grillby. “Put it all on my tab, Grillbz.”

Grillby, behind the bar again, heaved a sigh, and uttered a very soft, “Of course.” Undyne glanced back at him again as they left, following Sans, and he gave her a thumbs-up as the door shut.

Sans was quiet as they moved down the path and onto another one of his shortcuts. A strange blink, a sudden whorl of blackness, and they were at the bleached-tile path that led out. Sans had broken a sweat, but he motioned to them. “So, like I said, try the balance thing. And... don't worry. I'll see you girls around.”

Undyne clicked her tongue and rolled her eye away from him. “Yeah, thanks for helping Alphy.”

“S-sans, promise you'll keep in touch.”

“I'll reach out. You keep in touch, too. I'd love to see what happens when you cross a lizard with a fist. See ya.” He lifted a hand lazily, but as Undyne and Alphys turned to depart, he coughed. “Uh, don't leave a guy hanging.” Alphys glanced back, to see he'd turned his wave into an offered hand. “C'mon, gals, don't you know how to end a meeting?"

Undyne and Alphys traded knowing looks. They had both met Sans before, they knew the routine. Alphys toddled forward first, hand extended, ready for the whoopee cushion, but to her surprise, Sans gave her a ginger shake, then extended his hand to Undyne. Undyne chuckled, swaggered in, and slapped her palm against his, but the second she made contact, Sans tightened his grip, his right eye flashed electric blue, and the ridges of his face somehow sharper and harder than before, and what felt like a shock ran through her entire body. She staggered back when he let go, and gaped at him as he flexed his fingers. “Some grip you got there.”

Undyne babbled, and Alphys stared, befuddled. Undyne could feel that he'd drained a huge chunk of her energy, but Sans looked normal again, unassuming and languid. “Sans... what the...”

“Just gave you a head start.” He winked (though Undyne could never for the life of her figure out how skeletons winked, nor fathom why he was winking now), and pivoted on his heel, his hands tucking into his pockets. Alphys could see his palms slip against the mound of his midsection, and his expression somehow softened. “Take care getting home, now.” He chuckled as he stepped back into the shadows of the Underground, even as the bleach-white of his skull blinked away into the darkness. Undyne flexed her hands, feeling the weariness in her every fiber, but Alphys put her palm over hers.

“Did he hurt you?”

Undyne curled her hand into a fist. “Nah.” She grinned down at Alphys. “And even if he had, I wouldn't even be mad.” She picked Alphys up and kissed her on the snout. “How ya feelin', sweets?”

Alphys glanced back into the darkness, then smiled at Undyne. “Better.”

Undyne grinned with all of her teeth. “Yeah, me too. Let's get down to the others; it seems like we got some work to do.”

 


	9. Labor of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne put Alphys and Sans' suggestion to the test, the best way Undyne knows how: fighting all comers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments on the last chapter, guys! I feel so spoiled. 
> 
> Since everyone seems okay with Sans' current predicament, I'll probably work on a story focusing on his story after this one's done. For now, on with the story!

**9: Labor of Love**

Asgore was finishing his work for the evening, raking up the trimmings from the hedges outside of the school and humming to himself, just as Toriel was seeing out the last of her tutoring and after-care students. She watched as they left down the walk, one child tripping over his own feet as he scampered off, others calling back cheerful farewells. Toriel granted them a matronly smile, then crossed the lawn to greet him.

“Asgore.” She clasped her hands in front of her. “Has there been word from either Undyne or Professor Alphys?”

“Not since Papyrus informed you that Alphys left, and that Undyne was going after her.” He propped the rake on the hedge and wiped his brow, then smeared his paws off on his shirt. “I sent her a text message, but she hasn't gotten back to me.” He fished into his back pocket and carefully worked his flip phone open with a nudge of one big finger. “It seems the message bounced back. She must have gone out of range.”

“Those girls.” Toriel shook her head and sighed. “I hate to suggest this, but perhaps we should go--”

“Tori.” Asgore put his phone away and turned to face her, eyes narrow, and her expression pinched. “You don't have to remind me I disgust you at every turn. We should be able to work together for our friends.” He sighed and shook his head. “I don't like what I did either. I've apologized, and I'm trying to make right for everyone who's left. Let's start with those two, shouldn't we?”

“Of course.” Her eyes narrowed. “I'll contact Sans once we are on the Undernet network. He's been there for some time, and I've grown concerned over his lack of communication.”

Asgore frowned, but picked up the rake. “Of course. Perhaps he has seen one or the other.” Just as he turned to take his equipment back to the shed, he heard enthusiastic whooping from down the road. Both he and Toriel turned to see Undyne speeding down the path with Alphys in her arms and a few of the schoolchildren chasing her, shouting for Asgore.

“HEEEEEEY! YOUR HIGHNESS! ASGORE!” Undyne skidded to a halt long enough to set Alphys down and kiss her on the snout again, then she marched three steps forward, pointed a finger at Asgore, and clenched her fist. “FIGHT ME.”

Asgore looked to Toriel, blinking, then took a step in front of her. “What's that? Did I do something recently?”

“N-no!” Alphys answered, shaking her hands. Undyne was flexing and warming up her muscles, grinning menacingly in Asgore's direction. “If Undyne uses up all her magic, she can't overcontribute!”

“C'mon!” Undyne waved a finned hand, her gills flaring. “Come at me! Kick my ass, I'll kick yours, leave me panting and exhausted 'til Alphy has to carry _me_ home!”

“And... this will save your life and that of your child?” Toriel held a hand in front of Asgore, as he stared wide-eyed at Undyne.

“It's a th-theory, but it's the best we've got.” Alphys nodded eagerly, and Toriel dropped her hand. Asgore trudged a few heavy steps forward.

“A theory? Doctor Alphys, your theories have always fascinated me.” He dropped his rake at his side, then, with a wave of his arm, his trident dropped into his hand. He came into position, his head bowed for a moment. “Undyne, prepare yourself.”

Toriel clapped her hands at the students who had chased Undyne. “Clear a space, make a space! If you are going to watch, keep your distance!” She hurried over to stand beside Alphys. “Do you wish to stay for this, my child?”

“Y-yes.” Alphys laced her fingers on her middle. “If Undyne is going to try her hardest, I want to stay and cheer her on.”

“That's fine, my girl, just... do keep your distance.” Toriel placed herself a step in front of Alphys, as Undyne summoned up her spears. Alphys squinted up at Toriel for a moment, feeling the little soul pulse under her palms for a moment, and remembering the way Sans kept his hands tucked in his jacket pockets.

“Um... Miss Toriel?”

“Yes, my dear?”

The words, questions and truths, jammed up on Alphys' tongue, and she hung her head. “N-never mind.”

Undyne, meanwhile, hefted her spear in her hand. It had been a long time since she'd had to summon it, instead practicing her old moves with wooden swords or long sticks. She grinned across the pitch at Asgore. “Hey, for old time's sake, one good battle cry, yeah?”

Asgore chuckled, his grip tightening around his trident. “I've long since given up battle cries, but I always enjoy yours.”

“Suit yourself, your highness.” Undyne could all but feel her own engines revving as she took a fighting stance. “But prepare yourself, because I'm bringing the thunder this time! KING ASGORE! PREPARE! TO!” She drew her finger across her throat slowly as she hissed her threat: “DIIIIIIIIIIE!”

She muttered a quick, "Only not really," then jumped forward and launched a volley of spears at him from left and right. Asgore barely had to twitch, blocking each blow with a swift swipe from his trident, then raised his hand and sent a line of blazing fireballs towards her. Undyne powered through them, dispersing each welt of flame with a thrust of her spear, stepping and whirling through each one. She lunged in for Asgore, spear out, and he blocked and parried her back, easily launching her back to where she'd started. As she regained her footing, he smothered a chuckle into his paw.

"Like old times, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Undyne was sweating, grinning, ready for more, and summoned another round of spears. "I couldn't come close to landing a hit on you when we started, and it's been a while since we sparred. I feel pretty rusty."

Asgore laughed again. "Now, now, those spears are as sharp as ever."

"Yeah?" Undyne ground her teeth together. "You want a closer look?" And with that, she sent her spears soaring towards them. Asgore spiritedly parried and dodged around him, then wound up his trident, his eyes flashing with orange and blue magic. Undyne barely remembered to freeze when the magic blade he swung at her turned blue, just in time to roll through the orange and get under his legs. Opportunity laid bare, and she struck him in the back with green magic. Though unable to move, he smirked, and when Undyne launched a spear between his horns, he blocked it aside with one big wave of a furry paw and a blast of fire.

"I think I've seen enough spears for a lifetime, but I'll always humor your sharp wits." Undyne roared her enthusiasm back at Asgore, and brought up another volley of spears. She didn't give Asgore time to turn, but he laughed as he easily deflected them all with a few swift swipes of his trident. He grabbed the last one out of the air and turned to hold it out in front of him. "I'm done."

Undyne found she was panting for breath, blood rushing through her ears, and his words took a moment to reach her. "Huh?"

"I yield." Asgore dropped his trident, but it vanished as it touched the ground, and he swept to take a knee, chuckling to himself. "I could use a little break."

Undyne shook the sweat from her brow. "Hey, I'd hardly gotten started!"

"Alphys, dear," Toriel said unprompted, and patted her back. "Would you mind if I stepped aside?"

"Oh, n-n-no, whatever you like, Miss!" Alphys shook her head furiously. Toriel smiled, humming to herself, and trod onto the field.

"Honestly, Asgore, there was a reason you often called on me to handle matters of state." Asgore glanced back to Toriel, then quickly hustled out of her way as Toriel steeled herself and faced Undyne. "Humans have a saying, behind every great man is a fearsome woman."

Alphys couldn't help but interrupt: "Th-that's not how the saying goes."

"No?" Toriel glanced back, her usually benign face suddenly as statuesque as that of one's ideal of an empress. "Perhaps it is in need of revision." With that, Toriel summoned a great ring of fireballs, and Undyne roared back into a fighting stance, her spears rising around her.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, YOUR HIGHNESS!"

As Undyne and Toriel squared off, Asgore trudged to Alphys side and sat heavily on the grass beside her. Many of the monster children rushed to join him, chattering, but Asgore first turned his focus to Alphys. "She's not holding back. She's putting everything she's got into it. I barely held my ground."

"R-really? It l-l-looked so effortless, for both of you."

"Oh? You think so?" Asgore's laugh came as a low rumble, and he rested his big, warm palm on her shoulder. "I guess when it comes from a place of love, anything can be easy."

Alphys watched on in disbelief, but that reassurance was a relief. "I h-h-hope so."

"It's all worth it, Alphys, for you, and for her." He wrapped his arm around the small of her back to just touch the swell of her belly. "For the baby, too. If this really works, well, golly, I hope I'll get to see lots of them."

Alphys flushed and put her hands over her middle, framing the curve. "Y-y-yeah. Y-you will." She bowed her head. "I really hope so."

Toriel didn't wear out easily. She was still standing when Undyne was panting and doubled over, and the spears she summoned dropped to a heap around her. Toriel dismissed her flames and approached. "It is time to retire. You are clearly exhausted."

Undyne tried to stand upright, but nearly collapsed in the process. She ached from the workout, her muscles stinging, and best and worst of all, her magic was in the floor. "I gave ya everything I got, Miz Toriel."

"I can tell, my child." Toriel put a hand on Undyne's back just long enough to pass on a tiny current of magic. "Go and rest, you have earned it."

"Wait." Undyne was standing now, and her gaze shot to Alphys across the pitch. "We ain't done. I'm gonna have to keep my magic drained."

Toriel didn't appear surprised, or even put out. "I see." She pivoted on her heel towards Asgore. "Dreemurr, would you care to spar with Undyne tomorrow?"

Asgore chuckled from his place at Alphys' side. "Happily. How long will these sessions need to go on?"

Alphys had the answer: "T-til the baby's born."

"Oh?" Asgore rubbed his beard, his chest rumbling as he thought. "Well, perhaps we should invite a few more to the party." He got to his feet and offered Alphys a big paw up from above. "I'll walk you gals home, then see who we can't get to join in the fun."

Undyne dragged herself through the little throng of children who'd gathered to watch the fighting, who now all clamored around her, squealing praise and asking her to fight them next. She made a few token attempts to smile and laugh for them, but when she got to Alphys, it was just to wrap her arms around her and plant a smooch on her forehead. "I can tell it's helpin' ya, Alphy. You're glowing already."

Oh, s-stop, you're just a little delirious from being tired." Alphys giggled, her cheeks warm, but if she were being honest out loud, she felt lit up inside, too. The baby was moving, bouncing, and Alphys didn't feel even a little sick or dizzy as Asgore gently shooed the children off and led both women back up towards home.

If she were keeping better records, she would have called Day One a success. Days Two and on would just have to be the proof.

* * *

The next morning, Papyrus was waiting at Undyne's front door. He proudly presented Undyne with a bone, hurried to Alphys' side to give her a magic boost and a hearty, "GLAD TO SEE YOU BACK!" then turned to Undyne, who was still a little groggy and staring at the bone with her usual disgust. He flicked a finger, and the bone turned blue and knocked Undyne down. Undyne could feel his blue magic weighing her down to the floor of their den, and bared her teeth at him as he marched back to her side, as eager as could be. "I WAS TOLD YOU NEEDED A GOOD SPARRING PARTNER WHO COULD WEAR YOU OUT! LET IT BE KNOWN THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A BOUNDLESS WELLSPRING OF MAGICAL ENERGY, AND I WILL GLADLY FIGHT YOU FOR AS LONG AS YOU CAN STAND ME!"

"Pap..." Undyne growled, teeth gritted, and he laughed and bounced on his heelbones, clapping his hands. “Ain'cha gonna warn a girl first?”

“NYEHEHEHE! I SUGGEST YOU RUN ME DOWN AND PUNISH ME!” With that, he scooped Alphys up onto his shoulders and bolted out the door. Undyne gaped for a moment, then grinned and gave chase.

"PAP, YOU GET BACK HERE WITH MY ALPHY!" She sent a volley of spears at him, deliberately going wide, and raced down the path after him. His long legs and head start gave him an advantage, but he held Alphys tight and picked up speed, his laughter clattering in the branches. Alphys squealed and hugged tight to Papyrus was Undyne shouted threats she didn't mean and hurled spears at his heels, summoning more with every step and sending searing turquoise magic flying past his head with each sweep of her arms. She only caught up at the bottom of the hill, where Papyrus had stopped and shifted Alphys to his shoulder. Undyne tagged his chest with a light punch, then held her arms out, still panting. "Give 'er back. You okay, Alph?"

"J-Just fine."

Papyrus set Alphys down as Undyne took a knee to catch her breath, still clicking his heels and squawking enthusiastically, "YOU MISSED EVERY TIME! I KNEW ALPHYS WOULD KEEP ME SAFE!"

"Shut it, Pap." Undyne pushed her hair from her face and smeared the sweat from her brow and off of her eyepatch, then tossed him a confident, toothy grin. "'Couse I missed Alphy. Why d'ya think I was chasing you?"

"FIE ON YOUR DOUBLE MEANINGS!" Papyrus cackled again, then held a hand out to Undyne. "DID I HELP YOU USE UP SOME MAGIC?"

"Pretty good chunk, yeah." Undyne studied his gloved hand for a second, hesitating to take it. Then, she clasped his metacarpals and let him help her to her feet. "Hey, uh, you talked to your bro lately?"

Papyrus waved an arm dramatically. "BAH! HE'S SO LAZY HE CAN'T EVEN ANSWER MY TEXT MESSAGES! WHAT SHOULD I EXPECT? HE CAN'T PICK UP HIS SOCK, WHY SHOULD I EXPECT HIM TO PICK UP HIS PHONE?"

"Huh." Undyne and Alphys traded a frown for a sad little shrug. "Well, that sucks." She sighed and shook her hair back, then looked to Alphys again. "You feel up to walkin', sweets?"

"S-s-sure." Alphys didn't sound especially confident, glancing to Papyrus with a querying little pout, but took Undyne's hand, and the two of them let Papyrus lead as he excitedly discussed the phone call he'd gotten from Asgore and Toriel asking for his help. Undyne listened, but mostly focused on passing on little bits of her magic to Alphys and feeling for how much she had.

She wasn't as spent as she'd been after facing down Asgore and Toriel, but it was a good start.

She did what she could to use magic unprompted throughout the day, but it wasn't what anyone could call efficient. She could dull her spears and use them to hold things in place, or even freeze kids who were running away from her, but it'd take a good fight to really drain her. Even Alphys could only take so much of her magic at once, especially when Toriel and Asgore were both boosting her up at the same time. Still, the end of the day would come soon enough. She exited the school ground, expecting to see Toriel or Asgore waiting for her.

Neither. Frisk stood at the flagpole, grinning with their hands on their hips and a familiar-looking tutu on.

"Ohoho." Undyne laughed and put her hands on her knees to get eye level with Frisk. "Really, kiddo? You're not much of a fighter. I remember the last time you tried to punch me, if you can even call what you did a punch."

Frisk stuck their tongue out at Undyne, then signed: _“You're just saying that because you're chicken.”_

“What was that?” Undyne clapped her palm over her mouth in delighted disbelief. “You callin' me a chicken, kid?”

Frisk kept signing, grinning mischievously behind their hands, _“Chicken, chicken, you know I got past you last time and you know I'll do it again!”_ They turned around and smacked their own backside a few times, then jumped back to face her and made a face, waggling their tongue. Undyne cackled, even as Frisk started making clucking noises, “Buck-buck-buck-buck--”

Undyne finally summoned a spear and threw it right where Frisk was about to walk, and all the children who'd waited to watch gasped with delight. Frisk dodged without even flinching, then grinned and motioned for Undyne to come at them again. Undyne picked a few sidewalk tiles near Frisk's feet, lighting them turquoise, then raised her spears in waves. Frisk bounced back and forth between the open spots, not even letting Undyne spears touch their hair. Undyne cackled, pleased, and tossed a broken spear at Frisk. “Put your money where those hands are, kid!” Frisk snatched the spear just in time for their soul to go green, and Undyne launched a volley of spears from all directions. Frisk blocked almost effortlessly, as if they'd seen her routine a dozen times, spinning the spear in their hands without even having to look. Undyne broke the green magic to launch spears at Frisk's chest, and they spun and bounded their way back and forth through them flawlessly, weaving back and forth in and out of the projectiles' trajectory. The children cheered Frisk on as they made a perfect target for Undyne to launch all of her spears. Not only was it an exercise in putting her energy to use, Frisk was a good way for Undyne to master her control.

After all, if Frisk made even a single misstep, Undyne was quick to redirect her spear so that not even a hair on their head was harmed. Undyne remembered her own mother doing the same thing, teaching her to use her magic by showing her how she used her own, and making sure Undyne was never touched. Alphys' nervous chatter behind her reminded her that someday, and hopefully someday soon, she'd be teaching someone else, someone new, the very same.

Undyne eventually yielded, exhausting before Frisk could, and a laughing Toriel ame in to pick Frisk up, exhorting just how much energy children had and how fortunate they were that Undyne was so willing to play with them. Undyne, for her part, turned to see Alphys watching from the door and clapping, her smile a little wobbly as she turned it between Frisk where they cuddled in Toriel's arms and Undyne as she shakily sauntered towards her.

“How ya feelin' now, sweets?” She dragged her fin across the spikes on the back of Alphys' head, taking a knee, and Alphys giggled and stepped in to hug Undyne around the chest.

“As good as I ever have.” She took Undyne's hand and put it on her tummy. “They're moving, they're so active, more than ever!”

“That's fantastic.” Undyne rubbed her nose to Alphys, then rubbed her baby bump. She could feel it moving, just like before, but much more active and energetic. “You're gettin' aggressive, tyke. Go easy on your mom, okay?”

“I'm okay, Undyne.” Alphys kissed her nose. “Are you okay, though?” She touched Undyne's cheek, then brushed her hair from her eye. “You look so tired.”

“I'm just fine, sweets. I can handle this for ya.” She scooped Alphys up like she always did, but it took much more effort than usual. Alphys sat securely in her arms. “It's working, isn't it?”

Alphys patted her tummy again, faintly shaking with excitement. “I th-think it is.”

Undyne nodded, then held Alphys tight as she started to walk home. Even if she was feeling woozy and weak from fighting all her energy out, knowing Alphys would get through this filled her with determination. “Then it's all worth it.”


End file.
